I've Been Saving All My Summers For You
by Clarisse Renaldi
Summary: The First Lady is suffering in a bad marriage, fighting with eating disorder and depression, but fortunately Pete is there for her and he brings her back to life...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Can I come in?" asked Pete from the First Lady at the upstairs private quarters of the beach house.

"It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway," she answered, trying to hide behind the door. While Pete took a quick look around as a security checking he was on to catch her face. He perfectly knew that something was wrong with her and he didn't have to wait too long before he finally could see her teary eyes.

"You ok?" he asked softly and stopped her before she would turn around.

"Yes. Yes, of course."

"You do not seem okay to me."

"It's nothing really." her voice was a bit bashful. "I just had a bad day, that's all." Pete just looked at her for a moment then decided it's better to leave it on her.

"I... I just wanted to go downstairs to have dinner. You should come with me, everybody is in the kitchen and these dinners are so much fun."

"No, thank you." she answered on the same voice then added, "I don't want to ruin the night."

"Don't say that. I'm sure they would be happy if you would join."

"I mean I'm not too happy and I don't want to kill the mood."

"But you have to eat dinner at least... right?"

"Well, I already ate..." she tried, but he finished her sentence.

"This morning, yes."

"I think you're right."

"I'm sure breakfast is not enough for a whole day, so if you don't want to come down, then I'll bring dinner up and eat with you... but just if it's okay."

"Um..." she hesitated for a moment, "Of course, feel free."

"Fine, then I'll be right back." winked Pete and left her alone. As he closed the door behind him, he felt a bit better. Since he knew her - what was only a few months - she was always so sad and lonely. When she didn't have an official program she just spent her time in her room with sleeping, or just sat in her living room staring into space. She awfully could not find her place. Her husband was busy all the time, and he always left her alone for days. She was the loneliest woman Pete has ever seen and he couldn't stop himself from helping. He perfectly knew he crosses that line, but he so desperately wanted to make her smile again.

"Here's the dinner..." he remarked with a smile, putting down the big tray onto an impromptu dining table, what Sarah cleared from other things.

"It smells wonderful." she said, finally smiling a bit. "But a bit too much, don't you think?" He could see the uncertainty on her,

"You eat as much as you like, okay?" He remarked softly and saw her relaxing. She was like a poor wounded animal. "Come and sit down."

"Okay."

"And here's some drink..."

"Orange juice?" she was a bit surprised. "Maybe a little white wine or..."

"I'll bring you some wine if you want, but I've thought orange juice is a bit more... nutritious."

"Oh, I see." she nodded with a grateful smile. "Juice will be perfect, thank you."

"...So what have you planned for tonight?" he asked, taking a bite, but she just looked at him with glassy eyes.

"..."

"You know I have not much choice, so my plan was an eight hour long standing at your door, but I think you have a few options."

"Oh... I just wanted to go to bed early."

"When I came in you said you couldn't sleep... you meant?"

"Yes," she looked down.

"But it's only seven o'clock..."

"I know."

"Sarah..." he sighed and waited until she looked up at him, "It's not okay, you know that?"

"Of course I know." she said and tried to not cry. "You really think I don't know?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to upset you I just... I just wanna help you."

"But you can't." she whispered, when he softly touched her arm.

"I can, believe me."

"...why are you so sure?"

"Because I want it... I truly want it like no-one else before."

"The truth is no-one ever tried," she remarked and there was silence for a while, before Pete grabbed her hand,

"But I will."

"Why... why do you want it so much? Frankly..." she added the last bit and finally looked right into his eyes, but Pete just smiled. "...That's your answer?"

"Is it enough?" he asked still smiling.

"Yeah, I think so..."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"This chicken is so tasty," remarked Pete trying to trick a bit, because she stopped eating for quite a while and just poked the food on her plate.

"Yeah," she replied absently. "Not bad."

"I... I don't really like broccolis you know." he tried, because he saw that was the only thing she ate it all. "But those tomatoes looks nice. So could we..."

"What?" she chuckled on the idea, "You want to swap them?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well... okay." she smiled and carefully passed the tomatoes onto his plate in exchange for the broccolis, and it worked... she started to eat again, so Pete was quite proud of himself.

"I was thinking that if you would like it... and if you're not too tired of course, we should watch a movie later."

"Oh, that's a good idea... and I'm not tired at all."

"So you like it?"

"Of course," she drank a bit. "And what movie did you think?"

"Anything you like."

"Okay..." she started thinking, "What is out of question is action and crime. Not that I wouldn't like these kind of films, but somehow my nerves couldn't take it nowadays. It's like loud noises when you have a hangover."

"I see. So nothing like that I promise," he winked. "But I think I already know what could work... maybe some old time romantic comedies?"

"Perfect," she finally truly smiled. "I would never have thought of it, but I'm sure that would be a real medicine for me."

"Okay. So we'll finish dinner, they I'll go down and select a few movies while you make yourself comfortable, deal?"

"Deal," she nodded with a smile.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Half an hour later Sarah was already in bed organizing pillows when Pete arrived back from downstairs.

"So here are the movies I found and I brought some sweets as well."

"Just give it to me," she reached for the candies like a child, what Pete found to be adorable.

"So what's your choice?" he asked holding out the DVDs.

"Hm... I think this is the most romantic one. You okay with that?"

"Of course, I love all kind of movies."

"Fine, then we should start with that." he nodded and went to the TV. "And I selected a few cushions for you. I hope they'll be comfortable enough." she added kindly and arranged them next to herself. This was Pete's time to be hesitant a little, but she fortunately noticed it. "Come now, you decided to eat dinner then watch a movie with me, but now you don't dare to sit next to me?" her smile was so sweet and a bit mischievous, he could not resist.

"Sorry, you're right." he sighed, "But I feel I'm totally crossing that line whole night."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I will tell you if it's not okay."

"Right," he smiled and made himself comfortable next to her...

The movie was simply perfect. Feather like, romantic and funny, just exactly what she needed at the moment.

"Gosh, that was fantastic. This is really one of my all time favorites."

"And I'm not surprised why. It was a really good one." he tried to pull himself together, because he was still dazed by her closeness.

"So you liked it?"

"Yes," he smiled, then he realized she put on a more serious face. "You okay?"

"I just want to say thank you..."

"Thank you for what?" he asked softly.

"Thank you for spending these few hours with me. Maybe it sounds a bit stupid, but..."

"Just tell me..." he braved her.

"You know for the first time in my life... I really felt I was not alone," her eyes were teary, but her smile was grateful. Pete just looked at her lovingly, then could not resist to lean closer, stopping only inches from her lips whispering 'Is it okay?' and her answer was a simple nod with the sweetest smile he has ever seen. As their lips finally met, the world suddenly slowed down. Their very first kiss was soft and gentle, only a few seconds long.

"Pete..." she whispered against his lips.

"You want me to go..."

"Pete..."

"Because I..." but she didn't let him to finish it,

"I just wanted to ask... would you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"But of course," answered Pete with shining eyes and watched her lovingly as she was organizing her bedding. A few moments later she was already curled up next to him, snuggling a pillow and Pete had to realize that her plan was a bit different than his.

"Um... what are you doing with that pillow?"

"With this one?" She asked looking at the one in front of her. "I just usually sleep on my right side and it helps me to... not to lean forward."

"Oh, I see," he nodded, but fortunately has got an idea. "You know, I've read an article about the stress-reducing effects of hugging what is also perfect for the immune system."

"Oh, really?" she smiled, guessing what was this whole thing about.

"Yes. And I think my immune system should really need a little care in the middle of this flu season... just as yours," he was so sweet. "So maybe it would be healthy if you would come a bit closer. What do you think?"

"Flu season?" she chuckled.

"Uh-huh," he smiled watching happily as she moved closer, "It's better not to risk it."

"I definitely agree," she chuckled and cuddled up to him. Resting her head on his chest and feeling his arms around her was the most relaxing thing she has ever experienced, the effect of his closeness was simply magical so after many bad nights she finally could sleep until morning, while he just stroked her back instinctively and tried to not miss a second of the feeling of being with her.

Next morning as she woke up she was fully relaxed, something she didn't feel too often, but not for long, because her bed was empty... at first she thought it was just a dream, but she noticed a little paper on the pillow next to her, it said _"Thank you for this wonderful night I could spend with you. I think I'm starting to feel what it's like to be perfectly happy. If you dressed up, come down to the beach. I'm waiting for you, Pete."_

It was the first time in a very long period when Sarah really enjoyed her morning routine. She took a long shower, choosing a new fragrance and enjoyed the hot water's effect on the muscles in her back, it was like a revival. After the shower she choose one of her white slacks with a matching white sweater and soon she was ready to go...

The beach was heavenly peaceful in the morning sun and she could see Pete's silhouette from afar, who was sitting at the dock. As she sat down next to him, she realized that he was sleeping.

"Good morning," she whispered with a smile, gently stroking his arm.

"Sorry, it seems I dozed off a bit." he tried to pull himself together.

"How much did you sleep last night?"

"I stayed awake."

"Oh, Pete..."

"I just didn't want to miss a second of that night," he said and her eyes were shining, "But how did you sleep?"

"Fantastic... and it's just because of you. I think we should do the same every night."

"I'm totally in," he chuckled. "I really do enjoyed last night... every minute of it," he added the last bit while he was playing with her fingers gently.

"Me too. It really helped me a lot."

"You mentioned yesterday that..."

"Just tell me..." she braved him softly.

"...that no-one tried to help you before. How can it be?" he knew he could kill the mood, but he had to ask it.

"Oh, it's simple," she shrugged her shoulders instinctively. "Some people do not realize it, some other people thinks it's just a bad period, nothing serious... some people thinks it's melodrama, some others simply just don't care, and the rest of them thinks I can deal with it."

"I see..." nodded Pete, "And what about..."

"My husband?"

"Yes... I know it's not my business, but I cannot understand your relationship with him, so I..."

"It's okay. John is... completely busy with his work. He prepared himself for this job in most of his life, he did everything for it and in our relationship I was always the stronger one. I helped him, I arranged everything, I was the rock if you know what I mean and now it's all changed. Now - first time during our marriage - I am the one who needs help not him and he doesn't know what to do with it. It's not a kind of problem you can solve with a pill or a mechanic. It requires lot of care and patience... and patience is time, what he doesn't have."

"If he would really want..."

"But he doesn't really want it," she sighed and looked down.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"...But I have everything from what you mentioned," he tried to cheer her up. "So what would you say to eat something for breakfast?"

"I saw you prepared," she smiled, realizing the little basket next to them with full of goodies.

"But of course," he winked. "A light sandwich with fresh Italian ingredients for you?"

"Sounds nice," she chuckled as he handed it, "Thank you."

"And some tea..."

"Um... do I smell coffee there?"

"Coffee is not too healthy you know..." he tried.

"Please..." she asked with puppy eyes, reaching for the thermos and he could not say no.

"But then you have to eat some..."

"What?" she chuckled. "Brussels sprout?"

"If you insists..." he laughed up, "But I think fruit would be ok too."

"Deal, but... later and with you."

"I think it's an invitation I can't refuse."

"An invitation? Really?" she laughed, "Where do you get this from?"

"I think you meant you would like to spend the afternoon with me, eating some fruits and..."

"And?" her smile was mischievous.

"... and relax." he finished, but she could not stop teasing him.

"Uh-huh... or you just don't dare to say what you think."

"I'm not thinking on anything," he playfully held up his hands.

"Don't worry, I'm just teasing you... and yes, I would really like to spend my afternoon with you, it wasn't a question. So fruits and relax as you call it..." she could not stop herself. "And I think I will chose the lodge this time not the main house, so we can be alone."

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I'm okay from here Tom, thank you."

"As you wish Ma'am," nodded the security guy and Sarah closed the door behind her.

"Pete?"

"I'm in the kitchen..." he yelled from inside. "Just follow the smell."

"Oh my, you're cooking?" she asked happily, putting down her coat.

"It's nothing extra just a vegetable soup. I could not resist to these ingredients, everything is so fresh here."

"Yes, that's true... hm, it smells so good." she leant closer.

"I hope you're hungry," he smiled and turned to face with her.

"Yes, awfully."

"...And what was for lunch?"

"Hm?" she tried to be absent minded, while her brain was working on hundred percent.

"You ate lunch during the meeting, right?"

"Oh, yes. Yes, we had lunch of course," she smiled and fortunately Pete did not realize the hesitation in her voice. "I think I will pack down first."

"Of course, just go..." he remarked with a smile as she walked by him, but then she suddenly stopped and kissed his cheek,

"Thank you."

"Oh, come now." he chuckled. "It's just a soup."

"But no-one ever made me a... soup," she finished then started to laugh, realizing how stupid it may sounded.

"Just wait until I'll roast some beef," he laughed up then quickly became quiet because this time instead of his cheek she simply kissed him on the lips. This kiss was slow and a bit longer as she tried to taste his lips properly. "You know, I really don't know what have I done for this, but I surely want to repeat it," he whispered when they heard an unmistakable noise.

"Oh my..." she chuckled and jumped a bit as he quickly turned off the stove.

"Don't worry, I'm handling the situation."

"I know," she stroked his arm and whispered with a smile, "I'll be in the living room..."

OOOOOOOOO

As Sarah put down her things she looked around and had an idea. She collected a few cushions and a blanket and made the bedding on the sofa.

"Do you want to eat later?" asked Pete holding the tray in his hands.

"No, I'm starving. Just put it there."

"I've thought you would like to lay down first."

"What?"

"The bedding..." he pointed to the sofa.

"Oh... that's for you," she smiled.

"For me?" he was a bit hesitate,

"Yes, you stayed up whole night and you fell asleep on the beach so you need rest."

"That's very kind of you, but..."

"No, no. That wasn't a question. You will sleep a bit." she tried to look serious.

"But I cannot protect you if I'm sleeping," he tried.

"You do not need to protect me, after all we are in a high secure property."

"That's not so simple Sarah," he remarked with a smile while she handed him another cushion.

"Yes it is."

"I won't sleep if I cannot protect you."

"... Right," sighed Sarah with resignation. "Then let's make a deal."

"Okay."

"I'll make a coffee for you, but until that you'll lay down for a few minutes."

"That's acceptable," smiled Pete and soon he made himself comfortable on the sofa, while Sarah went to the kitchen and waited... waited at least twenty minutes before she went back, because she was sure he will fall asleep... and she was right. By the time coffee was made Pete had already slept... so she sat down onto a big armchair and started to eat the soup he made for her. It had a home brew taste, nothing fancy, but felt so good. After she finished she just sat down to the rug in front of the sofa and just watched him... She not often had the chance to observe his face in details.

He was always somehow close to her heart, but she never really thought there could be something between them. In the past she just toyed with the idea a few times, but since last night everything was more realistic and more impulse. Her feelings were tenfold as before. Since she tasted his closeness, his loving arms and those kisses, she was not able to think on anything else but him...

Watching him and thinking on him was like a magnet for her, she wanted nothing else, but being in his arms again... _'gosh, I'm going crazy...'_ thought Sarah as she woke up from daydreaming. Everything happened so fast, within a few seconds she was already sitting on the edge of the sofa, trying to lay down next to him without waking him up. She tried to be as slow as she could, so first she just put up her right leg, then the left one and finally she was laying next to him. A few moments had passed until she finally dared to breathe again, but a second later she already felt his arm around her waist as he was pulling her close to him...

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Feeling his loving arm around her body and that soft kiss on her neck made her smile instinctively.

"I didn't want to wake you up," she whispered, stroking his hand on her waist.

"But I'm really glad you did... don't you want to turn around?"

"Yeah, of course... is it better now?" she asked while turning into his arms fully.

"Much better. And I must say that now you are just exactly where you belong." he whispered, finally kissing her on the lips. "This is far more better than sleeping."

"I definitely agree," she murmured between two kisses.

"Anyway, you made a fool of me." he chuckled, breaking the kiss.

"Oh, really? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Uh-uh... making a cup of coffee is a long process, isn't it?"

"Well, for good work time is needed." she teased him.

"That's one thing you have to keep in mind for a few more minutes." he teased her back and continued his butterfly kisses on her neck while she gave herself over to the pleasures. His closeness, his scent and his warm body above hers completely overwhelmed her... but unfortunately they didn't go as far as they want, because someone was knocking on the front door...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What did Tom want?" asked Sarah, but she already felt the answer in her stomach.

"I'm so sorry, but I have to go back. It's just a day or less..." and she did not hear the rest of it. A humming silence surrounded her. Her stomach was aching and she felt panic. Panic, that good old feeling, she knew so much. "... you okay?" asked Pete the second time when she finally came to her senses.

"U-huh," she murmured and tried to look as everything would be alright, but that was not an easy thing at all.

"Sure?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I'll come back tomorrow. Just a night and a few hours... you okay with that? I don't want to leave you here."

"You do not have much choice Pete... and yes, I'll be fine, don't worry." she smiled weakly, waiting for him to finally leave and she could cry freely when he pulled her back to her senses.

"Sarah..." he whispered, just looking at her for a few moments before he leant closer and kissed her fully on the lips. This kiss gave her everything she needed at the moment. She felt how much he loved her and it somehow gave her the courage to be alone again, because he will come back to her and make her feel safe from her own self again.

"Just go," she whispered breaking the kiss, stroking his face one last time. Being with Pete was like a little island where you can relax a bit on your way swimming across the ocean. A little break for her nerves and body...

As she remained alone, reality hit her like a brick. The room what was so colorful and full of life before, now seemed grey and cold. She couldn't find her place anymore, so it seemed better to go back to her room at the main house. She quickly checked around, not to leave anything compromising behind, then went back to her place.

Stepping in, the whole room was quiet, only the clock made some noise on the wall and reminded her to her biggest enemy... Time. She quickly started to calculate how many hours she has to survive, how many hours she has to keep herself busy. Her first idea was sleeping, but it was early in the afternoon, so she needed something to do. Actually anything... Anything what could keep her mind busy and able to forget her fears, but as she looked at the DVDs she finally found it. She decided she'll watch that film again from last night, maybe it will help a little... and she was right. The film made her forget this whole mess and smoothed her nerves for an hour or so, but after it ended she was in reality again. It seemed a stupid idea, but she was thinking on watching it over and over again until she fell asleep...

... and after six or seven hours later she finally really fall asleep and let herself to dream. These hours meant escape from reality and her body and soul needed it desperately. When she woke up it was already in the morning, but the TV was still on from last night. She just wanted to get up and turn it off when Pete softly knocked on her door and stepped in...

"Good morning my dear..." started Pete, but he stopped as he looked at her properly. "You're still in your clothes from yesterday."

"Uhm, yes..." she sat up,

"I hope you do not want to tell me that after we said goodbye you just came up and that's all?"

"Well, not really..."

"You are in the same clothes and I bet you haven't eaten since then. Am I right?" he sat down to her bed, grabbing her arm. "Sarah?"

"Okay, maybe I forgot to eat, but it's not that a big deal..."

"Not a big deal?" he asked trying to not panic, while he was so worried about her. "You barely eat anything if no-one takes care of you. Wait..." something popped to his head, "Yesterday... did you have lunch yesterday?"

"I..." but she could not finish it, just looked down.

"Oh my God, Sarah..." he whispered and pulled her into his arms, "You can't do this to yourself... you just cannot."

"I know," she nodded and just hugged him tightly as her tears started to flow...

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Please don't cry Sarah... it was my fault. It was completely my fault," whispered Pete as he held her tight, trying to comfort her.

"No, it's not..." she pulled away, her eyes were still teary. "How can you say something like that?"

"Yes, it was. I should have paid more attention to you, I..."

"How? How could you have paid more attention Pete? You did everything you could... Actually, you're the most kind and caring man I've ever met... and not just in the last few days, since we know each other you were the only one who really cared for me and I'm very grateful for that. You..." she stopped for a moment, searching for the right words, "You really means a lot to me."

"I know..." Pete just watched her lovingly, then added what she still didn't dare to say it loud, "... and I love you too, Sarah." Seeing her shining eyes and her soft touch on his face worth more than any confession in the world and it made him feel the urge to kiss her immediately. He wanted to kiss her, but suddenly he found it too simple to show her how much she means to him, so he rather kissed her palm... kissed her palm so gently and lovingly that if she hadn't already been in love with him, she would have fallen in love right now. "...I will really try to help you more," he whispered, softly letting her hand go.

"And I will pull myself together, I promise."

"I think that's everything we need... Together we'll make it."

"I'm sure of that," she smiled then looked up at him mischievously. "Actually, it seems I start to feel a bit hungry..."

"Wonderful news," he nodded happily. "So here's the plan... after you're ready, come down to the kitchen."

"You mean to the dining room?"

"No, to the kitchen. Trust me..."

"Okay," she agreed with a smile.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

A little later in the kitchen...

"Good morning everybody."

"Oh Pete, would you like a cup of coffee?" asked Maria the housekeeper.

"Yes, thank you... and as a matter of fact I would like to discuss something with all of you." He said, sitting down and accepting the coffee gratefully, "...thanks."

"It must be something serious... come on Pete, just say it." Tom braved him.

"Right..." he sighed, "It's about the First Lady."

"Is she okay?"

"Well... not really."

"You're frightening us Pete." Maria slowly sat down next to him, "What's wrong with her?"

"She... I mean have you ever seen her eating?"

"What?"

"Any of you, have you ever seen her eating anything?"

"..." there was silence for a few moments.

"You know, I made breakfast yesterday," tried Maria. "Then my shift ended, so I don't know what she ate after that."

"Actually nothing, just a little soup... it seems she has serious problems with eating and no-one realized it before."

"Oh my God."

"Poor thing."

"...Can we help somehow?" asked Tom,

"Yes, I have a theory. She is so lonely most of the time, so maybe if she would eat in company..."

"Oh, I see." nodded Maria."We can eat with her if she wants."

"That's what I would have wanted to ask. I already told her to join us after she finished with her morning routine."

"Fine," added Tom. "I already had breakfast, but I can eat more from that cinnamon bun, no problem. I sacrifice myself anytime." he said and they finally were in a bit better mood when Sarah arrived.

"Good Morning everybody." she smiled shyly.

"Good Morning Ma'am," they replied at once and Pete jumped up immediately, motioning her to sit down.

"Oh please, just Sarah if I can ask."

"Okay, Sarah." repeated Pete with a smile, on everyone's behalf. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Yes, a tea would be fine thank you."

"Here you are... I've just made it freshly." added Maria kindly, pouring the hot liquid.

"And what would you say to some fruit salad?"

"Hm, it looks fine," smiled Sarah, "Okay, I would love some fruits too."

"Very good choice. And what is more, Maria already made some omelette for me, so you should try that one also." winked Pete. "With lots of vegetables..."

"Okay," laughed up Sarah, "I'll try everything I promise..."

The breakfast lasted at least an hour or so and after the first few minutes they were chatting freely about everything. Sarah really did enjoy herself, eating quite a few things, so everybody was satisfied with that. After she finished Pete escorted her upstairs, while the rest of them stayed at the kitchen...

"Maria why are you smiling so much?" asked Tom playfully, pouring another cup of coffee.

"Oh nothing... just an old song popped to my head."

"An old song? Which one?"

"... _Love is in the air everywhere I look around_."

"What?!" laughed up Tom, "What are you talking about?"

"You really don't know?"

"..."

"Don't say that none of you have noticed it..."

"Noticed what?" They really had no clue.

"... The way as Pete looked at the First Lady," smiled Maria. "He is totally in love with her."

"What?!"

"..."

"Well, there could be something in it," admitted Jill, "But I must say, if it's true I feel a bit sorry for Pete."

"... But why?"

"Because unrequited love is a hard thing."

"Oh," laughed up Maria. "But who talks about unrequited loved? As I saw her, it's not one-side at all. Their eyes were literally shining when they looked at each other."

"Okay, but they still have no chance. I mean she is married and her husband is none other than the president. It's... it's just impossible."

"Well..." sighed Maria, "I think it's only up to them."

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Did you have fun?" asked Pete as they entered to her room upstairs.

"Yeah, it was such a good time... I mean having breakfast in a bigger company is much better than eating alone."

"Of course, sorry. It was a stupid question."

"No, I really meant that." she smiled, sitting down to her bed. "It was something I've been missing for a long time as it seems."

"Then I think we should repeat it in the future. Right?"

"Yes, definitely." agreed Sarah. "Sometimes eating upstairs just the two of us, and sometimes downstairs with them. I really love this idea... but just if you have time of course."

"You know I'll always have time for you, Sarah." he added softly, sitting down next to her.

"I mean if you're in charge, you know."

"Oh, I'll manage it. Don't worry about that... but you okay?" he asked seeing the painful look on her face.

"Yeah, just maybe these so many kinds of foods was a bit too much for me after eating so little nowadays."

"Oh, I see." nodded Pete. "Do you wanna be alone a little and relax or maybe we should take a walk outside?"

"I think a walk would be fine. I just change my shoes and grab a sweater then we can go," she smiled, but stopped from his expression, "Or it's warm outside?"

"No, it's a bit chilly. Just..."

"Come on."

"Oh, it's nothing..." smiled Pete, "... Okay. I've planned that I'll offer you my jacket outside. You know... on that romantic kind of way, but if you do not want it..." he shrugged his shoulders playfully, but could not finish it, because Sarah leant over to kiss him.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," she whispered, "So sweater is canceled..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few minutes later they were already outside...

"So where are we going?" she asked happily, turning to face with him.

"Well, after the lodge there's a little path through the woods with lots of flowers and everything." winked Pete, "I think that would be a beautiful trip at this time of the day."

"What a lovely idea... Actually, I didn't know there's a wood here, I was just in the house or at the seaside all the time."

"Me neither, but after my first few days I had to learn the map of the whole estate about security reasons, so I often used this road for my morning run."

"It's beautiful indeed." she said amazed then added playfully, "But a bit cold actually. It seems I forgot to bring my sweater with me..."

"Oh, what a shame. But fortunately I can offer you my jacket if you want." said Pete kindly, continuing their little play. "Is it better now?" he asked, gently covering her back with it.

"Yes much better, thank you." she said with shining eyes, "You're such a gentleman Pete, you know that?"

"I'm really just trying," he teased her, then added softly, "But I could do anything for you..." and despite they were playing, she knew he was serious.

"Could you tell me something?"

"Yes, of course. Anything."

"What do you like about this... you know, offering-your-jacket thing so much?" she asked in a sweet way.

"Uhm... I think it's a chivalrous gesture, taking care of a lady's well-being and..."

"And?" she smiled questioningly.

"And I love this my-girl feeling in it."

"My-girl feeling?"

"Yeah. It's a sign for the outside world, that she's with me. She is my girl, you know..."

"Oh, so I'm your girl now?" she teased him, but his face looked a bit sad. "What's the matter?"

"...nothing," he shook his head with a sad smile.

"Pete..." she stopped them.

"I just...

"..."

"...I just wish you would be mine Sarah," he whispered, while his gaze broke her heart.

"Pete... look at me, please." she asked softly. "I perfectly know our circumstances, but there's only one thing I'm sure about... that I belong to you," she added the last bit and he could not say a word, just hugged her tightly.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Holding her so close again was something he could do forever. The smell of her hair, and the touch of that soft skin on her neck completely drove him crazy, so he could not resist to start giving her small butterfly kisses, tasting her, feeling her more and more with each kiss, while hearing her little moans of pleasure made him sure that he's on the right way...

"Do you wanna continue this walk?" asked Pete with a mischievous smile while pulled away a little.

"Uhm... yeah, I think so." she answered seriously, then added with a smile, "...but just until the lodge."

"You're really bad, you know that? You got me for a second."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." she said with false regret, "But do you want to continue this talk or we can go finally?" asked Sarah playfully and a second later they were already running hand in hand.

As they nearly fell into the house, Pete quickly closed the front door with one determined movement, then eagerly pinned her against the wall and they started kissing passionately. They've yearned for each other's closeness more than anything in the world, especially since last afternoon when they had to stop what they'd started, but now fortunately no-one interrupted them... Sarah saw heaven in the hallway for the first time, then in the living room for the second and third time. They couldn't get enough of each other... it was like drinking fresh cold water after knocking around in the desert for days... _"It felt so good"_ she whispered lovingly as they cuddled up in happy tiredness.

"You know in normal circumstances," Pete started to tease her. "I would like to hear a bit more than that..."

"Oh really?" she chuckled and turned around, "What exactly?"

"I don't know," continued Pete. "Maybe... fantastic, phenomenal etc, but hearing your response to every little movement of mine was more than convincing." he chuckled when she slapped him with a pillow, then he just pulled her close and waited until she finally looked right into his eyes, "...I've never been so happy in my life Sarah," he whispered and her sweet kiss as an answer led them to their dreamworld again...

A few minutes later a loud ringing sound brought them back to reality.

"Hallo?" asked Sarah, picking up the receiver.

"I'm so sorry to interrupting you Ma'am, but your husband was looking for you." said Maria with one breath,

"Is he here?" she sat up immediately,

"No. Just tried to call you about that party tonight."

"Oh my God, I completely forgot about it." she whispered to herself.

"You have to leave soon if you want to arrive back in time Ma'am."

"Yes... yes, indeed." agreed Sarah, looking at the clock. "Thank you Maria."

The next hour was extremely busy, they had to get dressed and clean up that mess in the lodge, not to mention to pack for going back to Washington.

"We're ready to go if everything is okay." said Tom and started the car, "Ma'am?..."

"You okay, Ma'am?" asked Pete, looking at the rearview mirror, searching eye contact with Sarah.

"Uhm... yes, yes of course. Just go." she nodded, but it was not convincing at all. Her mind was already far away, sinking back to reality where they won't have time for each other.

The whole journey passed in silence, she was looking out of the window, thinking on everything, but mostly her impossible future with Pete...

The party was as usual, she not really found her place so after a few complimentary circles she ran away and hid in the end of the estate looking for a little peace from the guests...

"I've saved a piece for you..." smiled Pete as he found her, offering a fancy looking slice of cake.

"Thank you..." she accepted the plate with a grateful smile, "It really looks nice."

"You know, that was the only eatable thing on the buffet table so I had to fight for it with a bunch of people. It wasn't an easy thing..."

"I can imagine," she chuckled, finally feeling a bit better.

"I'm glad you're smiling... You okay? After that call, you were so enchanted."

"Yes..." sighed Sarah, "It was too abrupt. I mean everything happened so fast, I just started to enjoy my life a little then I had to go back to... to this." she showed around theatrically.

"I know... but please don't worry about that," he tried to cheer her up, "I'm here for you and I will always be," he cupped her face in both hands, looking at her lovingly. Her answer was only a nod as he pulled her close... and that was the only place where she felt she has a future with him...

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Do you feel any better?" asked Pete fondly, losing his hug on her.

"Yes, much better thank you." she nodded with a grateful smile then raised the plate in her hand, "And now, I think it's finally time to try this beautiful cake out, what do you think?"

"I'm totally agree..."

"Hmm, it smells pretty good," she grinned and slowly took a bite. "Gosh, it's fantastic. You want a bite?" she asked and offered a piece to him.

"Uh-huh... oh, it's really good indeed."

"Then here's another bite...come on."

"No thanks, you need calories more than me." he refused with a smile, stroking her back, "Just eat it."

"Sure?"

"Yes, sure."

"Right," she nodded lovingly, because she found his gesture incredibly sweet. "But then I have an idea..."

"Just say it. I'm all ears," he admired her as she was eating the cake with pleasure.

"The plan is... you go back to the buffet table and pack as many cakes as you can to a bigger plate, while I'll stay here hiding from those politicians wives, then we sneak up together to my suite... okay?"

"Of course, it's okay. I'm totally in," chuckled Pete. "So just leave it on me."

A few minutes later they were already walking towards her suite in an uplifted mood, but as they nearly reached her door, it suddenly sprung open by the President...

"Oh, Sarah there you are. I've been looking for you everywhere."

"I was just in the garden with the guests. I... I arrived back in time for the party."

"I know I just didn't find you. Oh, you already brought up some cakes and two forks, what a lovely idea. Just put it down inside, I'll go after you in a minute..."

"Um... okay." she answered hesitantly, "Then thank you Pete for... for escorting me upstairs," she didn't know what to say, so she went inside.

"Pete, I have a serious job for you..." started the President, grabbing Pete's shoulder.

"Of course Sir," he nodded, trying to concentrate, but his mind was somewhere else.

"I want you to stay here and keep everybody away, no matter what the problem is, right? I mean I don't even care if world war third broke out, you won't let anybody inside, got it?" Pete just nodded. "I wouldn't ask for it, if it wasn't so important for me... I'm planning a long romantic night with my wife, if you know what I mean." winked the President and slapped him on the back, then banged the door in front of him...

Pete got a smaller kind of shock. He just came up to finally spend a little private time with Sarah, and now her husband steals her and wants to... he was not able to even think on it. What if he will convince her and she spends the night with him?! After all he is a great politician... He was just thinking on that, still standing at the door, when another loud noise woke him up from his own world, someone threw a porcelain against the door. Actually it was so loud that he jumped away, and a second later the door sprung open and the President ran out. As he quickly closed the door again, another thing was thrown against the door.

"What happened?" asked Pete astonished,

"It seems it wasn't such a good idea as I thought, so I'm going back to my office..." he said with one breath, then added, "Oh, and don't worry about her, she will calm down soon," and with that he disappeared on the corridor...

As Pete remained alone, he softly knocked on her door and stepped in, but in that exact moment another porcelain vase was flying towards the door. He barely could jump aside,

"It's just me, Sarah... just me!"

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." murmured Sarah and rushed to him worriedly, "You okay?"

"Yes, of course." he tried to relax her, "And you? What happened?"

"...Look at that," she pointed at the dinner table with shaking hands, what was beautifully set up with candles and a big bouquet of red roses, "And this..." she turned around, and he peeked into the bedroom, where the bed was covered with rose petals."See?... It's disgusting!" she hissed and before Pete would answered he quickly took a mental note that she hates these kind of romantic gestures.

"He was a bit self-confident with this decoration that's sure..." he tried,

"He doesn't care for me for weeks," she started vehemently, "Didn't ask me if I was okay or not and now he thinks with a dinner and those bloody roses I will sleep with him?!... I hate roses!" she couldn't hold herself back.

"... what's wrong with roses?" he asked a bit puzzled.

"What's wrong with them?! That he knows nothing about me. After all these years he doesn't know that I don't like roses..."

"..."

"Because it's such a cliche... Buying a rose is just an empty gesture. But taking the effort and giving something what the other really likes that's a total different thing. So these roses symbolize that he doesn't care for me... doesn't care for me when I'm sick or when I feel so desperately alone and not even when he wants to sleep with me..." her disappointed expression broke his heart. She suffered more in this marriage than he ever thought.

"...I will never bring you roses I promise," he said softly as he stepped closer, trying to comfort her "I'll bring you tulips..." he continued, "And in that special time of the year not other than just cherry blossoms. These are your favorites, right?" she could not say a word for a few moments, just stared at him...

"How... how do you know?"

"It's simple. You mentioned it previously..." she just looked at him on a dreamy way, feeling justified that her heart made the right decision... she really belonged to him. "You okay?" he asked, but her dreamy look was very promising.

"Yes... and I love you Pete," she whispered, finally admitting it and welcoming his kiss with all of her being.

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Say it again..." whispered Pete happily, still holding her face.

"I love you," she could not hide her smile.

"Again..."

"Pete..." she chuckled.

"Just so good to hear it."

"Then... I think we should finish what we've planned."

"I'm totally in," he murmured trying to kiss her again but she pointed to the table's direction with a wide smile.

"I've thought about dinner."

"Oh," he laughed up. "Dinner... yes, of course. Then come on..." he grabbed her hand.

"Hey, but what about the cakes?"

"It'll better than that I promise," he winked and they sneaked out to the corridor.

"Where are we going?"

"Just trust me," he whispered and they ran through under a camera. A few meters away, they reached the staircase. "Come, we're already close."

"Oh my, what is it? A secret kitchen?" she asked surprised entering to a small room on the ground floor.

"Yes, it's a kind of hiding place for the staff."

"I didn't know about this place," she was amazed, looking around in the well-equipped kitchen, while Pete opened the fridge.

"You know the chef is too strict about any kind of prepared food, so this is where the staff keeps a few things."

"..."

"As you can see the deep freezer is just for ice creams."

"I can't believe it..." she was amazed, "Salted caramel, mojito flavor and raspberry cheesecake?"

"Yes, so chose anything you like," smiled Pete, really enjoying the situation.

"Um, I think... that salted caramel sounds nice."

"Okay, and pistachio for me." he smiled and took them out. "And now until they warm up a bit, I'll make you an omelette with everything, okay?"

"Of course, but it will be a grilled club sandwich and I will make it, so just sit down please." she smiled confidently.

"Are you sure?"

"About what? That I can make it?" smiled Sarah. "If you want to know this is my speciality. I used to make this when..." her smile suddenly faded.

"When?"

"It's not important," she shook her head sadly and took out a few things from the fridge, but when she closed the door, he was still looking at her questioningly. "Well... in the past I waited a lot for my husband at the dinner table, sometimes for two or three hours... but he never arrived on time so dinner was ruined, then I just made a sandwich for myself after he came home and headed straight to his office with a 'sorry'. That's all."

"I'm so sorry," he stepped closer and kissed her shoulder.

"Never mind, it was long ago."

"Maybe... this is the reason behind your eating habits."

"I've never thought about that, but you're probably right."

"Can I help you with anything?" he was so sweet.

"Just one thing... eat it in the end," she chuckled.

"I can surely promise that," he nodded lovingly, pulling her into his comforting embrace.

"It's too good to be here," sighed Sarah, breathing in his scent then pulled away a little. "Do you want dijon mustard?"

"What?" he smiled puzzled.

"To your sandwich?"

"Oh, I leave that on you..."

"Okay, then we should drink something until I'll be ready. Is anything beyond wine in the fridge?"

"Yes, I saw iced tea I think."

"That will be perfect." she smiled and turned back to prepare their dinner. As she worked on the counter he just admired her, her movements were professional and also contained an incredible coziness.

As they ate, they chatted about everything. It was like and average night in their imaginary home...

"This was simply fantastic... and not because I wanna say something nice, you really created something gorgeous."

"Thank you. I had enough time to practice," she laughed up.

"Then what would you say to those two lonely ice creams on the counter?"

"I can't wait to try them out," smiled Sarah and looked puzzled as he grabbed two spoons and opened the back door, "Are we going somewhere?"

"Yes, to the back yard." he winked and pulled her with him.

"There's a yard in here?" she hadn't noticed the back door until now. "Wow! It's enchanting."

"Yes, it's the real hiding place, not the kitchen."

As they settled comfortably on the stairs, she was still amazed. The little back yard was totally separated from the main garden and the trees were decorated with colorful lanterns.

"I think I'm in love with this place."

"Hey, I've thought you are in love with ME." he teased her, opening her ice cream box and gave it to her.

"You WERE until now... but sorry now you're just the second one," she teased him back.

"Okay, then it seems you just lost your chance to taste pistachio. What a shame..."

"Oh, don't worry about that." she laughed up, "I have a trick to taste it."

"Really?" he chuckled and held the box away. "So?..."

"Just watch me..." she smiled, while leant over and kissed him fully on the lips. "Hmm, it reminds me of something..." she pretended she was deep in thought, "But I think I need a bit more time to decide," she smiled mischievously and kissed him again...

"This is what I want to do for the rest of my life," added Pete lovingly as she broke the kiss.

"Yes, me too..." she whispered, "But it seems quite impossible."

"You know, I've already thought about this... and I think I have an idea."

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Really?" she asked on a hopeful voice, putting down her ice cream.

"Uh-huh. I have a friend here, Philip..."

"..."

"You know, the White House's psychologist."

"Oh, yes. I think I've already met him."

"He is a good childhood friend of mine. We came from the same town, where he opened a private sanatorium a few years ago. It's some kind of a... you know, relaxing place for the rich and bored. So I think he could convince your husband that you need a little 'change of scene' and you should spend a few weeks there officially, while you would be at my father's house with me. It would be a little holiday, until I figure out something... so what do you say?"

"Uhm, it's a lovely idea..." she smiled wistfully.

"But?"

"But I don't really think John would let me to go there for weeks. You know he needs me in a lot of things and he could be so stubborn."

"That's okay, but your health is a bit more important than work and he also has to understand that."

"I know, but he won't care that's sure."

"Just let me try it, okay?" he asked on a hopeful voice and she could not say 'no'.

"Of course... you get a free hand."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few days later in the President's office...

"You're joking..." John nearly laughed up. "Why the hell would you go to a sanatorium?"

"How you mean why?" she asked with disbelief as she sat down.

"And anyway, what does he doing here?" he pointed to Pete.

"I have to go somewhere after this, but don't change the subject. You perfectly know that I'm not okay for months now."

"That's bullshit! What would be wrong with you?! You have everything. You don't have to work, you don't have to raise a child, you're just sleeping all the time. And don't come up with your eating habits... that's not a disease. You could eat, if you would want..."

"Excuse me Sir," Pete cut in, "But it's a serious problem, she barely eat anything for months now and... "

"Who asked you?"

"I just see her daily habits and I must say..."

"Would you please shut up?! It's a private conversation with my wife, okay?" the President started to be angry.

"I have to admit," Sarah quickly continued, "That it seems I need professional help..."

"Right," nodded the President, "If you feel you... you need medical help, I'll call the finest doctors and they can treat you HERE. But you do not need a sanatorium for that."

"But that's the point in this whole thing. I need a little fresh air, a place what is not... here."

"What's wrong with this place, hm? You have everything here."

"Of course I have everything here, but I'm depressed! Don't you understand that?"

"Oh come on! Depression? It's just a fancy word for laziness. You're just sleeping all the time when you do not have a program."

"..."

"You should pull yourself together finally and... you should help ME."

"What?!"

"This is a serious job Sarah, you have to understand that I'm responsible for a lot of people... and you too. That's one thing you should keep in mind instead of these silly excuses."

"What are you talking about?! I've organized everything here. I've arranged your parties, your business trips, actually your whole life since we're together... or you've completely forgotten this?"

"She works a lot, even if you don't realize it..." added Pete vehemently, while the President started to lose control.

"Pete, could you wait for me outside?" she asked quickly, before John would fire him. "...Please?"

"Yes, Ma'am..." answered Pete hesitantly, "Of course."

"Thank you."

OOOOOOOOOO

As Pete closed the door behind himself, he needed a few minutes to calm down. He would rather punch the President on his face... his mocking words and his style was simply irritating, but he perfectly knew if he would hit him, he would be fired immediately... and then he would never be able to be around her again.

"We can go now," she said with poker face as she came out and they headed to the garden. As they reached a hidden spot, he gently stopped her, but she didn't say a word.

"What happened inside?" he asked on an anxious voice, while she just looked away.

"..."

"Sarah? Answer me, please. I can see that something is wrong."

"No... I was just thinking," she said calmly and finally turned to face with him.

"Thinking on what?"

"Thinking on..." she took a deep sigh, "...what if he's right?"

"WHAT?!"

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"How can you even think about he's right?"

"I don't know..." she seemed so lost, "Just... he said I'm totally changed recently, so it's not surprising if he is not satisfied with me."

"Can you hear yourself?!"

"Why?"

"He totally washed your brain out. You are in a bad period and he is your husband Sarah... he should care about you, take care of you... he should love you."

"I know..." she whispered, looking down, "...but we were fine together at the beginning."

"When you did everything as he wanted?"

"Uh-huh."

"That's not love Sarah..." he said softly and her answer was only a nod. "Anyway how could you marry someone like him?!"

"..."

"I'm sorry."

"No, after all it's a rational question." she sighed bitterly. "Actually... it did seem like a good idea at the time."

"How you mean it?"

"Well, my father was a very good man," started Sarah her story. "He had a shipyard and that was his everything, but he was not a businessman, he was rather... an artist you know."

"So that's why you love sailing so much."

"Yes," she finally smiled a bit. "So my father was on the verge of bankruptcy and I knew he would not survive it if he would lose everything. In those days John had been courting me for quite a long time, he was determined and ambitious what was something I really liked in him, but I was not in love. So when he heard about our problem, he offered me to save my father's business..."

"If you will marry him?"

"No, it was not necessary. I was so grateful that I said yes without any force, although my father discouraged this marriage. I thought John is the most generous and selfless man in the world, so I fell in love with him.

"And your mother? What did she say to it?"

"She was happy about my choice, because he wanted a rich husband for me. I mean our family were rich also, but it was nothing compared to John's."

"I see, so you married him."

"Yes, but at the beginning, everything was fine. I was so in love with him that I did anything he wanted... and he was a good husband."

"Until you did everything."

"Yes, exactly... but after the first problems he choose work instead of me. If I could solve a problem, that was okay, but if I could not, he just ignored me."

"I'm sorry Sarah, really..."

"I know," she leaned back against him as he was stroking her arms. "It seems I will never be good enough."

"Don't listen to him," he kissed her neck lovingly. "Ever... and if you'll still think you're not enough or any kind of nonsense like that, I'll tell you for hours why you're so special."

"Thank you," her smile was grateful as she turned to face with him, "But I think there will be no need for that, because when I see how you're looking at me... all my doubts are gone," his kiss as an answer, was sweet and relaxing as always. Her favorite thing in the world.

"And I won't give up on our plan Sarah, I promise."

"...I really hope so." she smiled, and they headed back to the house. They nearly reached the main entrance when her assistant stopped them.

"Excuse me, Ma'am."

"Jill, is everything okay?" she asked kindly.

"Yes, of course. I've just finished with your monthly schedule."

"With what?"

"Your husband asked me to make a schedule about your programs. You know parties, openings, official visits etc..."

"Oh..."

"So here's the first draft," she gave it to her.

"Uhm... gosh, only Fridays are free?"

"Well, not really." she felt a bit embarrassed. "Friday is a... some kind of a 'catch-up day'."

"A catch-up day?"

"Yes. You know, you can't do all the paperwork during the week, so if anything is left out, you can do it on Friday."

"That sounds great," she said weakly.

"That's awfully lot of work for a month." Pete leant closer, looking at the paper. "Actually there isn't a complete day off."

"I'm so sorry," answered Jill. "But the President selected all of the programs personally. He said..." she suddenly stopped, but it was too late.

"Said what?" asked Pete as an instant.

"I don't really think..."

"Come on."

"He said she is so lazy nowadays that a little work would be fine for her," she murmured.

"Pete..." Sarah stopped him with a quick movement, because he immediately headed towards the President's office. "Please, don't do anything!"

"Let me go Sarah..."

"No!"

"But, he is really going too far and someone has to stop him."

"I agree with you, really..." she looked so desperate. "But I don't want my husband fire you, okay?"

"Yes...of course," he sighed and calmed down a little. "But this schedule is CRAZY! You can't work non-stop."

"I know, but I'll manage it... somehow."

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Oh Jill, finally... I can't find her. Do you have any ideas about where she is?" asked Pete, stopping Jill on the corridor.

"Yeah, I think she is still in her office."

"No way, it's almost ten o'clock..."

"I know, but maybe she just wants to finish with paperwork. This week was a bit hectic, you know."

"Not just a bit," added Pete coldly. "She's totally exhausted."

"I'm really trying my best Pete, believe me."

"I know, sorry... but if you could cancel a few programs that would be really fine."

"How?" she lowered her voice. "You know the President watches everything eagerly."

"Why don't you just put something to next week, then you cancel it later."

"I don't know... but I will try to figure out something I promise."

"Thanks Jill," he smiled. "And now, I think it's better if I check on her."

"Good idea. I'm coming with you..." she agreed, because she was a bit worried also. As they reached her office, Pete knocked on her door, but there was no answer, so he just knocked again then opened it.

"Gosh..." he sighed looking at Sarah, who was sleeping peacefully with her head on the desk.

"Poor thing."

"See? That's what I was talking about. She is awfully tired, because this schedule is a torture for her."

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked Jill surprised.

"I'm taking her upstairs, she can't remain here all night." said Pete and gently lifted her up. "Could you open the doors for me?"

"Yes, of course. Just come."

As they reached her bed upstairs Pete carefully put her down, trying to move her into a comfortable position.

"Could you take off her shoes?" he whispered, while Jill just nodded and did as he asked.

"And there's a blanket on the shelf."

"Oh great," he agreed. "I don't want to wake her up with pulling this out... Okay," he looked around satisfied, "I think she will be fine now."

"Yes, I'm sure of that." she whispered, trying to hide her smile about catching Pete's tender look as he was watching Sarah." She will sleep until morning."

As he slowly closed the door behind them, he stopped Jill to discuss another thing. "Thanks for your help really, but I would like to ask something more."

"Of course, what is it?"

"As I see, she has a lot of paperwork, too many things to sign."

"I know, but I've already selected the documents, so she gets only what she really has to sign."

"That's very thoughtful, but a bit more help would be fine."

"How you mean it?"

"Well..." he tried to say it softly, "Maybe you should sign a few things instead of her."

"Pete..."

"Just those things she would sign also, and with her permission of course."

"...right." she nodded finally, "But just because I cannot see her suffering."

"Thanks Jill, you're an angel."

"I know, believe me." she rolled her eyes with a smile.

OOOOOOOO

Next morning Sarah was still sleeping when Pete sat down to her bed and tried to gently wake her up by stoking her arm,

"Good morning my dear..." he whispered with a smile.

"..."

"Hey, you should wake up soon."

"What time is it?" she murmured with eyes closed.

"It's quarter to ten."

"What?!" her yes shut open and tried to sat up, but Pete relaxed her.

"Don't worry. Your first visit is cancelled, so you have at least an hour to get ready."

"Gosh, I'm so relieved. Anyway how could I get in here?" she looked around. "My last memory is I'm in my office and try to relax for a few minutes."

"I took you upstairs, because you fell asleep at your desk," he said lovingly, but she could feel the worry in his voice.

"Oh thank you," she smiled guiltily. "I was just a bit sleepy, you know."

"You're totally exhausted Sarah, that's not just normal tiredness."

"I'm okay now, don't worry. See?... I'm fresh and relaxed," she tried to be convincing, but getting out of the bed was not that easy as she imagined. "This long sleep was simply wonderful, really."

"I'm glad to hear that." he added unsure, "But where are you going? Breakfast is waiting for you outside on your balcony."

"That's so sweet, thank you," she gave him a quick kiss, "I just take a quick shower then I'll eat everything, I promise." and with that she quickly disappeared in the bathroom...

Pete was sure she just wants to hide her tiredness... he was just thinking on that when he nearly bumped into the President,

"Where is my wife?" he asked vehemently as he stepped into the suite.

"In the bathroom... she just take a shower I think." tried Pete, but it not really helped.

"Now?! It's almost ten o'clock."

"That opening will start only at twelve o' clock, she is totally in time."

"Sarah!" He yelled, "Hurry a bit, I wanna talk to you."

"She can't hear it from the water..."

"She would have to wake up much sooner. It's unacceptable that she cancelled her first meeting. It's not a lunch with her friends what she can cancel whenever she wants."

"I cancelled it." said Pete firmly.

"What?!"

"She is exhausted so she needed more sleep, that's all."

"Who the hell are you?!" he stepped closer menacingly, "You're just a bodyguard here."

"That's the point! I can see how tired she is for days now and at the end of the day she barely could stand on her feet."

"Oh come on, why would she be so tired?! It's just a little work."

"Really? She fell asleep at her desk because she was so exhausted!"

"You're like a real husband, aren't you?"

"Someone has to be..."

"I think you are not clear about your job description. She is MY wife, I know how to handle her, okay? She needs a strong hand to know where her limits are..." said the President, but a moment later he was on the floor, because Pete punched him in the face...

OOOOOOOO

As Sarah came out of the bathroom, she felt much better than before. After she dressed up comfortably, she just sat out to her balcony, where the table was beautifully set up with everything and what is more, a little red tulip was in the vase on her breakfast tray what made her smile instinctively, thinking on how happy she is about having Pete in her life.

First she just poured a glass of orange juice, then leaned back slowly with eyes closed, enjoying the morning sun on her face for a few minutes, experiencing a little harmony in her life... before she ate breakfast and went back inside just when her assistant has arrived,

"Oh, Jill. I'm just grabbing my purse and we can go now..." she hastened to her wardrobe "Pete is waiting downstairs at the limo, isn't he?" she asked then turned to Jill, because there was no answer. "Jill? What's the matter?"

"Nothing," she tried weakly.

"It's about Pete?"

"..." she just nodded.

"Come on, tell me what happened!"

"He had a fight with the President..."

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"A fight?! Oh my God... is Pete okay? Where is he?" Sarah was in panic,

"Please try to calm down Ma'am, he is quite all right. I think just his hand injured a bit." she immediately saw the relief on Sarah's face. "And your..."

"But what happened?"

"I don't know exactly... when I arrived the President was already on the floor, while Pete held her hand with a painful look on his face, so I think he simply knocked him out."

"I knew this will going to happen... gosh I knew it," Sarah just paced up and down nervously.

"It was expected if I may say so."

"Yes, I think so... So where is he now?"

"Pete is in the first aid room and your husband..." but she could not finish it, because Sarah hastened away...

She tried to keep her calmness and not tore the door up as she entered to the medical room,

"Good Morning Ma'am." turned the doctor around with a complaisant smile.

"I've just heard what happened... I hope it's not serious," she nervously stroked her arm, looking at Pete who was sitting on the top of the examination table.

"No, please don't worry. His hand is not broken, it's just a little bruise... but a bit painful that's true."

"I see," she nodded. "Uhm... would you mind if I would ask you to leave us alone for a few minutes?"

"No, of course not. Anyway, I've just wanted to check on your husband."

"Oh, yes. How is he?" she asked quickly, realizing that she completely forgot about him.

"A few blue and black marks on his right side, but he will surely survive it." smiled the doctor and it was obvious that the staff was not exactly a big fan of the President.

As the doctor finally went out and they remained alone, Sarah stepped closer to Pete and gently touched his bandaged hand.

"...does it hurt?" she asked softly.

"Just a little bit," he tried, but hissed up as she stroked it.

"Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry Sarah. I know I should have stayed in peace, but he was talking about you as usual and I could not stand it. "

"Oh Pete..." she just took a deep sigh and rested her hand on his shoulders... They just looked at each other for a few moments. "I don't know, that I wanna cry because everything is over... or I just wanna kiss you because you protected me no matter what."

"I think I chose the second one." he tried to joke, but Sarah just snuggled up to him with eyes closed, while her tears started to ran down freely.

"I don't want to lose you Pete," she held him so tight as if her life would depend on it.

"You won't Sarah... you won't," he said softly and stroked her back to comfort her.

"He will fire you that's sure," she pulled away a little. "... everything is over Pete, don't you understand it?!"

"I don't think so. If he would wanted to fire me, I would have been fired already."

"That's not so simple, you don't know him."

"And what if he fire me? We can still... Sarah!" he cried after her, because she suddenly moved to the door's direction. "Where are you going?"

"I have to talk with him..." she whipped down her tears.

"Then I'm coming with you." he jumped down form the table, but Sarah stopped him at the door.

"Are you crazy?! It would be just oil to the fire."

"I don't care, you cannot go there alone."

"Pete," she put on her serious face. "You have to stay here... promise me."

"..."

"Pete!"

"Right." he sighed with resignation, "But I don't agree with it."

As she was walking towards her husband's office, her heart was beating in her throat and she felt she was so nervous that she could faint in any minute.

"I've just heard what happened..." she said with one breath as she nearly fall into the office. "You okay?"

"Yes. Yes, of course." looked up the president, "Just a few scratches, but fortunately I'm in good condition, so nothing serious."

"I'm glad to hear that." she added with a forced smile then a few moments passed until she finally dared to ask what she really wanted to know, "... so what happens now?"

"With you little lap-dog?"

"John, please..."

"Well, I still haven't decided it yet. First I simply wanted to kill him, but..."

"Oh my God! Please ..." he found the panic on her face quite funny.

"But we're not in the Middle Ages, right? So it seems I have not much choice than fire him... or not?" he calculated the pause."It's only up to you."

"Up to me?" she was surprised. "How you mean it?"

"It will be your decision Sarah..." she still looked strange, "So the main point is... do you want me to fire him or not?"

"Of course I don't want you to fire him. It's not a question."

"Fine... and why?"

"Hm?"

"I asked you... WHY?"

"Because..." she had to figure out something very quickly. "It wasn't his fault, he just wanted to protect me, so..."

"Really? How do you know what happened?" he asked as an instant. "Did you run straight to him as soon as you heard the news?"

"No..." her face started burning, "I just bumped into him on the corridor on my way here, that's all."

"Okay... So you says you want him to stay because it was not his fault, right?"

"Well, yes." she knew it's a trap, but had to say something.

"Actually, you're right about it wasn't his fault in a way. He can't help it... because he is in love with you."

"What?!"

"You're so naive Sarah. Do you really think a man would risk his life for any woman?"

"I... I've never thought he would be..."

"It was so obvious from the very beginning as he started to work here. The way as he looked at you, gosh..."

"Really? I've never noticed it."

"That's why I'm telling you now..."

"Wait..." she stopped him, "If he is really in love with me... you should be a bit jealous at least."

"Of course, but he is just a... how can I say it nicely? A penniless looser... I mean you would never chose a man like him, am I right?" she could not decide if her husband was serious about what he was saying or it's just a trick to catch her.

"Yes... yes, of course."

"So you still want him on your side or I can fire him finally? Hm?"

"... I want him to stay."

"Okay," he stood up and went around to the other side of the desk. "I accept your decision, but I have a condition..."

"I knew it," she whispered just to herself. "What condition?"

"Just a little thing, nothing extraordinary," he smiled, and she knew it will hurt. "So I won't fire Pete... if you will move back to our bedroom."

"...what?" she whispered and felt she will faint.

"It's just a simple business transaction Sarah. If you want to keep your lap-dog, you have to move back. So... what do you say?"

She took a deep sigh, closed her eyes for a moment then said "...okay."

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

As Sarah stepped out to the corridor and closed the door behind herself, she stopped for a few moments to think... her heart was still beating rapidly and her stomach was aching, but she tried to focus on the only thing what really mattered... that Pete can stay with her.

She didn't care about anything else, because she knew it well who gains time, gains life... so her breathing just returned to normal, when she realized that Pete was standing right behind her.

"Gosh! You scared me to death!" she whispered nervously. "What are you doing here?! I've told you to stay at the medical room," she said and quickly pulled them behind a pillar.

"I know, but I wanted to be sure that I'm around if you would need help Sarah."

"That's... sweet, thank you." she could not be angry with him.

"So what happened inside?"

"Oh... everything is okay." she regained her senses. "We discussed this whole thing and he won't fire you, so don't worry about that."

"But why?"

"How you mean why?"

"Why doesn't he fire me?... I mean what were you talking about?"

"Uhm, we were talking about so many things you know," she desperately tried to get out of this conversation.

"Please, say something at least."

"I can't really remember everything Pete and I was awfully nervous, but I think it's not important," she tried to be nonchalant. "The point is that you can stay and... we are already late from that opening, true?"

"... yeah, I think so." he agreed unwillingly.

"Or you want to stay about your hand?" she asked while started to move towards the stairs.

"No, of course not. I'm coming with you."

"Right, then I go and get my purse and we can go..."

OOOOOOOOOO

The hour long drive passed quickly, because Pete didn't have to drive, so he could just thinking all way long while he often looked back to Sarah in the rearview mirror. When their eyes met, she just smiled with shining eyes, what was simply an instinctive reaction, because she was in love with him. From the outside it seemed she is just happy, because everything is okay, but it was more complex than that... and he felt it. Felt that something was wrong, not to mention her babbling on the corridor.

The opening was followed by a party where the President also appeared at the end and took over the host's role. At that time Sarah was on her feet for at least seven hours so it was really time to let herself a little break.

"Finally," remarked Pete with a sigh as they were walking towards to the main house.

"I must say you were really trying hard Pete with those excuses."

"Yes, but you still stayed and chatted as nothing would have happened."

"Because I have duties," she stopped them.

"You have duties to yourself also, never forget that."

"Pete..."

"You know we should go home."

"Yes, but I have to stay until it's over and please don't look at me that way."

"Right, but it's not such a great sin if you eat something, right?" he asked with one breath then realized that something was wrong, "Do you feel cold?"

"Yes, a little bit." she nodded and coughed.

"A little bit? You are shivering Sarah. Let me give you..." he took off his jacket quickly and tried to cover her back, but she started to run. "Sarah! What's the matter?" he cried and ran after her. Tom just came out from the house when Sarah ran past him.

"What the hell happened?" he asked from Pete and they both looked at the rest room's door where Sarah disappeared.

"I don't know..."

"Is that crying?" whispered Tom as they both stepped closer to the door.

"No, it's puking."

"But she did not eat anything for hours."

"Yes, I know." nodded Pete, "I'm going in," he said determined when Tom stopped him.

"Hey, you can't go in!"

"..." he looked questioningly.

"It's the First Lady, it's a rest room...you need more?"

"I don't care!"

"Pete..."

"Stay here and stop those who would want to come in, right?" and with that he was already inside.

"Sarah, you okay?" he asked just when she flushed the toilet and staggered to the wash basin.

"Uh-huh..." she nodded and washed her face.

"Here's a towel, grab it..."

"Thank you," she took it and buried her face in it.

"So what's the matter Sarah? Hm?..." he was just looking at her. "You have to tell me finally, you haven't eaten for a long time, so I know it's not about food."

"Everything is all right," she suddenly looked up at him. "It's just about the cough, okay?"

"Cough?"

"Yes, I started coughing then I had to puke. It's a normal reaction when I cannot stop it, that's all."

"I see," he sighed and could not decide she was telling the truth or not.

"So everything is okay, right?"

"Yes."

"...then could you give me a few moments please?" she asked weakly,

"Of course... I'll wait outside."

"Thank you."

As she remained alone she tried to calm down a bit. She just leant to the wash basin and looked herself in the mirror. She knew it was not about coughing, she was nervous, awfully nervous, but unable to tell him why...

As she pulled herself together a bit and stepped out, Pete was already waiting for her with a steaming cup.

"You okay Ma'am?"

"Yes, thank you."

"This is ginger tea..." she gratefully accepted it. "It will do wonders."

"I have no doubts about that." she smiled and let him to cover her back with his jacket. "Thank you Pete, really."

"I suggest you to relax a few minutes in the limo and drink your tea, I'll be back soon."

"Okay."

"Tom would you escort the First Lady to the car?"

"Yes of course, this way please Ma'am."

As Sarah made herself comfortable on the backseat and pushed the bottom of the separating wall, she started to drink her tea. It was hot and spicy and after a few sips she started to feel better and not just in her stomach but in her mind also. Pete was really the most kind and caring man she has ever met and comparing him to her husband opened her eyes. She finally learnt what it means when a man really loves her and she was so grateful and happy about that. She was just thinking on this when the limo's door opened and Pete sat next to her with a big bowl of sweet potato fries.

"Better now?"

"Yes, you were right."

"If you drank your tea, here's something to eat."

"Gosh, it's sweet potato?" she looked up a bit puzzled.

"Yes, just trust me."

"Okay," she smiled and already regretted the question. "The tea was wonderful really. How's your hand?"

"Don't change the subject."

"How's your hand?" she asked again not caring about his trying.

"It's fine. Less painful than this morning."

"I'm glad to hear that," she smiled and they lost themselves in each other's look for a moment.

"... but now taste those fries."

"Okay," she chuckled and picked up the first one, while wanted to tell him that she not really likes sweet potato, but as she started to eat it, her opinion immediately changed. "Oh my..."

"Is it good?"

"I've never ever eat anything like this. It's hot and crispy and sweet, it's... I simply love it."

"Finally something nutritious what you like." he smiled and stroked her arm lovingly. He just watched her eating in silence while she nestled against him comfortably.

"I could stay like this forever..." she said on a dreamy voice.

"Sitting in the back seat of a limo?" he teased her.

"You are incorrigible Pete."

"I know... so what do you like here so much?"

"You." her answer was simple and honest. "Being so close to you is the only place where I feel secure in every sense of the word," she whispered as he gently kissed her head with a smile...

OOOOOOO

Arriving back to the White House made her feel extremely nervous again, but this time there were no excuses, she knew she has to pull herself together no matter what...

As Pete escorted her upstairs he suddenly stopped at the door, looking around surprised as a few people was packing the last pieces of Sarah's personal things...

"What is going on here?" he asked uncomprehendingly, while she just took a deep breath and turned around.

"May I ask everybody to leave us alone please?"

"Of course, Ma'am." they replied at once and did as she asked.

"Thank you."

"..."

"Look Pete," she sighed and barely dared to face with him, "There's something I've already wanted to tell you..."

To be continued...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"What is going on here Sarah?" asked Pete, keeping the eye contact. "Why are your belongings being taken away?"

"..."

"Sarah?"

"I had no choice Pete... please believe me," she was so desperate.

"What are you talking about?"

"John cornered me, I..."

"Wait, I hope you do not wanna say that..."

"...I'm moving back to our bedroom, sorry." she said with one breath.

"WHAT?!"

"I didn't know how to tell you."

"I can't believe it..." he whispered and started to pace up and down. "So that's why you were so nervous today you puked, right?"

"You knew it?"

"...I only guessed," he said and she just looked down guiltily. "You should have told me Sarah."

"I know, but I was too nervous and there was really no other option."

"But we could have find out something since morning or..."

"Or?"

"Nothing."

"Pete..."

"I just wanted to say that you should have said 'no', but... I know you would never have chosen that."

"You're right. That wasn't an option for me."

"Sarah..." he stepped closer and grabbed her arm, "You can't move back, do you understand that?"

"Yes of course, but I have to do it Pete."

"No," he shook his head.

"He can't fire you... I won't let that happen."

"So you rather have sex with him?"

"What are you talking about?" she was at a loss. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you agreed."

"That I will move back to our bedroom yes, but it doesn't mean I will have sex with him."

"Of course it means that!" he cried, "You can't be so naive Sarah!"

"No! I agreed that I will move back and that's all!" her eyes were desperate.

"I'm sorry..." he sighed and stepped closer to comfort her. "I didn't want to upset you."

"No, I think you're right." she nodded, letting him to pull her closer. "But it doesn't change anything."

"How you mean that?" he loosened his hug on her.

"He is my husband after all..."

"..."

"I mean we have done it so many times before..."

"You can't be serious Sarah!" Pete was puzzled. "Do you really wanna have sex with him?"

"If that's the price that you can stay... yes."

"Can you hear yourself?!" he was out of control. "You can't do that!"

"Yes I can..." she just nodded with glassy eyes, what made him crazy.

"No!" he grabbed her arm, "Look at me Sarah! You won't do it, right?"

"..."

"Say it!" he said desperately when the President appeared in the room.

"What's the matter?... Storm in the Eden?" he laughed up as he stepped closer. "I hope it's nothing serious, because you two could be dangerous together... so come on my love I think we should go to bed, hm?"

"Yes, of course." she answered, still looking at Pete.

"No!" he cried and held her hand stronger.

"Excuse me!" the President stepped closer firmly, "Would you be so kind to let my wife go?"

"No!" said Pete determined.

"Pete..." Sarah desperately tried to prevent the catastrophe. "Let me go, please." but he did not listen to her, just continued the quarrel with the President.

"I won't let her to do something she doesn't want."

"Oh really? How do you know that she doesn't want it?" asked John with a smile, enjoying the anger in Pete's eyes.

"...You're a son of a bitch!" he hissed.

"Thank you." he smiled as nothing would have happened. "So sweetheart, what do YOU say?"

"..."

"Sarah?"

"Don't listen to him, you don't have to say anything." said Pete, trying to keep her attention. He could see how confused she was and felt her hand's trembling.

"We have an agreement Sarah... or you really want me to fire him?"

"No..." she answered barely audibly, leaving Pete with no other option,

"But she won't sleep with you..." he said determinedly, "Because I QUIT!"

To be continued...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"SARAH!" they cried at once as they saw her falling into a swoon, but Pete fortunately could catch her before she would hit the floor.

"Get your hands off her!" said Pete harshly to the President, as he quickly took her into his arms. "Or you want me to drop her?!"

"No, of course not..." he answered as a humming silence surrounded him. The President was not able to argue anymore, just stayed where he was and watched them... watched as Pete gently laid her onto the bed and desperately asked for help as Jill has arrived. His movements were gentle and were saying more than a thousand words... as she regained her senses Pete just stroked her face lovingly and seeing his wife crying and asking him not to leave was more overwhelming than he has ever thought... Seeing them really together was shocking and suddenly everything was clear... he knew he had lost her forever... so as the doctor arrived he just walked out in silence...

He was a jerk he knew it, but he loved his wife on his own way. He loved when she looked up at him, when she was so in love with him... but now, she already loved someone else... and it was worth nothing anymore.

"How is she?" asked Pete from the doctor as he came out from her suite.

"Quite well under the circumstances. It was just an emotional reaction for... whatever happened, but this must be avoided in the future, that's sure."

"Of course, doctor."

"So it was just an interlude, but there's something else... something worrisome."

"I guess I know what you're talking about..."

"Really? I only hoped that someone in such a big place also realized it..." he took a deep sigh, "She is quite underfed, and it not only means that she is skinny. Being this thin is the fashion of time, but it's not healthy, especially not in her age... and what is more, her skin and nails also shows that she has serious problems inside."

"Actually she has eating disorders for quite a few months."

"Not surprising... and was there any therapy against it?"

"Uhm, not really. We just try to make sure she eats regularly."

"That's a good thing, but she needs more. I mean she needs mental help."

"The psychologist already examined her and suggested a change of scene."

"That could be really helpful and what happened?"

"Her husband didn't let her go..."

"I see," nodded the doctor. "I expected this, the President was never really a... but that's not my business."

"So can I go in?"

"Yes, but please try to not upset her."

"Of course, I'll be very careful."

"Right... and now I'll go and talk with the President."

"Thank you doctor."

OOOOOOOOO

"Pete..." she whispered happily as she tried to sit up in her bed, but he gently stopped her.

"Just lay back dear, you really have to relax a bit."

"But I'm okay now. It was just a... a bad moment. "

"Look..."

"I know I frightened you and I'm sorry."

"No. This time it was really my fault Sarah," he sighed. "But I had to stop this whole thing, because it was insane."

"...Otherwise, what was your plan?" she looked at him questioningly. "You says you quit then leave me here with him?"

"Gosh! Of course not," he smiled with disbelief. "You know when you quit there's a period of notice, what is 30 days..."

"Oh, yes of course. I totally forgot about that."

"So this way we can win a little time."

"Uh-huh..."

"What's the matter?" he asked softly.

"..."

"Don't you want to tell me?"

"I just... I'm sorry I'm causing you so much trouble."

"Oh my God..." whispered Pete instinctively, because hearing these words was so painful for him. "Look at me Sarah. You never... do you understand me? You never cause trouble for me. So get this out of your head, okay?"

"Yes..." she nodded with a whisper as he gently drew her into his arms. And she felt it again... felt that endless calm and love what she never felt before just in his arms. It was a warm and safe place, where everything seemed possible... so when she pulled away a little, she felt totally relaxed.

"Better?"

"Much better as always," she smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that... and I can stay with you for the night if you want."

"Of course I want it, but where is John?"

"I don't know. Actually I didn't even notice he left your suite."

"Okay. I really hope he won't come back tonight, so we can both relax a bit..."

"That sounds nice," he smiled.

"Then make yourself comfortable... uhm," she looked around.

"This armchair will be perfect, don't worry." he sat down and kissed her hand lovingly. "And I'll hold your hand until you fall asleep, if it's okay."

"It's more than okay," she smiled and they just looked at each other for a few moments,

"... what happens now Pete?"

"I don't know..." he sighed. "But I will be with you, that's sure."

"Fortunately that is the only thing what matters."

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Is she okay?" whispered Jill on the corridor as Pete came out to the knocking.

"Yes, she just fell asleep."

"Poor thing, but what happened?"

"..."

"Pete you know what happened, am I right?"

"Yes," he nodded, looking down.

"Then please tell me. I'm worrying... "

"Okay. That..." he didn't know how to name him.

"The President," helped Jill.

"Yes, he blackmailed her by firing me if she doesn't sleep with him."

"No way..." she cried with disbelief, "Gosh, what a jerk!"

"Exactly, he totally destroyed her... she is underfed, depressed, continually thinks she is not good enough as a woman, a wife a..." but he couldn't continue, because the doctor appeared. "Doctor?"

"Sorry to interrupt you, but I have good news..."

To be continued...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Are you serious?" asked Pete from the doctor with disbelief.

"Yes."

"I mean you heard it right?"

"Of course... Look, I don't understand it either, but he let her go for a whole month, that's sure."

"Okay," he was deep in thought.

"I know it's strange from him and I also had doubts, but..."

"I guess it took a long time to convince him."

"No, not at all. He agreed quite easily."

"I see, then it must be a trick!" said Pete immediately as realization hit him like a brick. "I can't believe that nothing is sacred to him."

"Well I don't think it would be a trick, because he was quite..."

"Quite what?"

"... Bereft of hope."

"Really?"

"Yes, he was down in the dumps."

"Maybe he is just a bit frightened," Jill cut in.

"How you mean that?" asked Pete.

"You know he went too far and that's why his wife swooned, so now he regretted it."

"Yeah... that could be true."

"But the point is," continued the doctor. "That I can take her to that sanatorium tomorrow. So now, I think we should go to rest a bit, because this day was a bit too long for all of us."

"That's right, then see you tomorrow doctor."

"Good night," he nodded and left them alone.

"... So you want to tell her now?" asked Jill, turning to Pete.

"No, I think just in the morning, because she barely could fall asleep after this whole thing."

"Oh I see, then you should wait indeed. Anyway I'm sure she will be very happy about the news."

"Me too... but now I think it's better if I go back to her, sorry."

"Of course, just go." she smiled, always amazed on his tenderness.

OOOOOO

"Are you awake?" whispered Pete in the darkness as he caught noises.

"Yes, just heard talking from outside. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, the doctor came back with the news that your husband let you go to the sanatorium for a month."

"You're joking..."

"No, not at all."

"Oh my God!" she sat up. "It's... I just can't believe it," she felt so many things at the same time. "But you're not happy with it, right?"

"No, it's not about that," he sat down on her bed. "It's just strange... I mean until now he was totally against it and now he just suddenly let you go? It sounds like a trick to me."

"I know, but please don't bother with it Pete," she said softly. "The point is we can go, and that's perfectly enough."

"Maybe you're right," he sighed.

"That reminds me, when can we go?"

"Uhm... the doctor will take you there tomorrow and I will go after you, if it's okay."

"Of course it is," she was so happy. "Gosh, I think I have to start packing a few things right now."

"In the middle of the night?... Okay, okay!" He held up his hands playfully, "As I see it's better if I won't tell you that you should sleep instead," he teased her.

"That's a wise decision indeed," she chuckled. "And I think maybe you should do the same."

"Yes, of course... then I'll come back after I finished."

"Perfect," she whispered happily as she gave him a quick kiss.

OOOOOOOO

After Pete left her suite she started packing a few personal things, while she stopped from time to time thinking on what he said before... what if it's just a trick?

This thought somehow could not let her rest, so a few minutes later she was standing right before her husband's office,

"It's just me... can I come in?" she asked softly and her husband immediately felt her weakness... and knew not all was lost.

"Of course. How are you?"

"Much better thank you... Uhm, I didn't notice you left my suite."

"I've waited until the doctor arrived," he seemed so normal now. "I wouldn't have left you there alone... I mean without real help."

"That's good to hear, thanks."

"And I think that sanatorium is not that a bad idea as I thought before."

"..."

"That's why you're here, right?"

"Yes..."

"So it's true. You can go whenever you want, I'll not stand in your way." he said, but she just looked at him. "That's what you wanted to know, right?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then what's the matter?"

"I just... can't understand why you changed your mind, that's all."

"But it's simple, I saw too much..."

"Saw too much?"

"Yes, when I saw you with him," he sighed sadly. "I had to realize that the way I can love you will never be enough for you."

"... Oh my God," she was shocked. "So you love me?...Really?"

"Of course I do love you Sarah." he said it so quickly, so natural that she barely could breathe. "That was never a question for me."

"Then why were you so..."

"Just say it," he braved her softly.

"... so heartless with me?"

"Because I just wanted to help."

"..."

"Look, you were so depressed... I saw how much you can't find your place, so I thought work therapy would be effective against it. You know, something what keeps your mind busy, so you won't have too much time to think."

"Gosh, I had never thought of that..." she said guiltily, then suddenly something else came to her mind. "And... and what about this bedroom thing?"

"That was just another bad decision it seems," he sighed and stepped closer. "I'm just trying to repair our marriage somehow. I thought if you move back to our bedroom and we sleep next to each other, you will feel again something... anything for me."

"Oh John..."

To be continued...


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"I'm so sorry," whispered Sarah guiltily. "But I didn't know about this, all I can see was... "

"No, you don't have to say anything." the President softly stopped her. "I would have told you really, but I just wanted to shake you up a bit, I..."

"... But it worked backward."

"I know and I'm terribly sorry... Look, I know I was too hard on you."

"Yes, you were," she sniffled, her eyes were teary. "And it hurt so much, especially from you."

"But I didn't want it this way."

"..."

"Do you believe me?" he asked, searching for her eyes. "Sarah, I would never hurt you..."

"... I know," she answered barely audibly.

"Maybe I didn't show you lately, but you have to know that you mean everything to me." he kept the eye contact, literally bewitching her. "And I miss you... I miss you so much." he whispered, stroking her face, but before he could kiss her she pulled away instinctively. "Sorry..."

"No, I'm sorry," she finally regained her senses. "But I can't do this."

"It's okay... I perfectly understand it," he held up his hands. "I know our marriage is dying, but I'm sure we can still save it if we really want it. Sarah you want it, right?"

"..." she just stared at him with glassy eyes, feeling that her brain doesn't work.

"Sarah... please, just give me a chance. That's all I ask... okay?"

"..." she just nodded, because she wanted nothing more than to get out of his office. "I have to go now..."

OOOOOOOO

Sarah barely could stand on her feet as she left her husband's office. She was totally confused and felt unlimited remorse... remorse towards Pete and her husband also, but she could not decide which feeling was right and which was wrong. She hated herself... hated for something she could not explain, while she felt thousands of feelings at the same time. There was only one thing, what she was sure about... that she needs time. A few hours alone could clear her mind, but as she reached her suite she quickly went to bed and pretended to be asleep, otherwise Pete would ask a lot of questions what she would not be able to answer...

Pete arrived back a few minutes later than her, and after he realized that she was already asleep, he made himself comfortable in the armchair next to her and dozed off a bit... but soon he woke up on crying...

"Sarah?... You okay?" he asked softly as he moved closer, stroking her back.

"..."

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"..."

"Don't you want to tell me?" he kissed her head gently, "...I just wanna help."

"I know," she finally spoke.

"What's the matter?"

"Could you..." she turned to face with him, "Could you bring me a cup of tea first?"

"... Of course." he said softly, stroking her arm. "I'll be back in a minute."

OOOOOOO

In the kitchen...

"You can't sleep?" asked Jill with a smile, looking up from her coffee as Pete stepped in.

"I've just wanted to ask the same."

"Well," she took a sip. "I have a lot of things to do so I start early, but you're not. So come on, what's the matter?"

"I'm just making a tea for Sarah," he turned the kettle on. "You know she is not quite okay recently, but I think it's normal... I mean it would be a hard time for everyone."

"How you mean she's not okay?"

"She's crying..." he took out a pack of earl grey.

"Oh."

"You know something, right?" he stopped.

"Well, not much... but the President must told her something."

"No, it's not about that. They haven't talked since... since she swooned last night."

"Yes they have," she put down her cup. "After we said good bye on the corridor, I went back to arrange a few things and I saw her coming out from the President's office."

"Oh, damn it..." he hissed and ran back to her...

OOOOOOO

"Sarah! What did he want?"

"What..." she was a bit puzzled, trying to sit up properly.

"Your husband... I know you were at his office." he grabbed her arm. " What did he want from you?"

"Nothing," she murmured.

"Sarah..."

"I was the one who went to his office... I wanted to talk to him."

"...But why?!" Pete was more and more upset.

"Just..." she tried to pull herself together. "I had to know that he really let me go or it's just a joke... and it turned out it was not."

"... Uh-huh," he nodded, but still looked at her. "And?"

"And what?"

"I mean what else did he say?"

"... nothing." she whispered, but she wouldn't have believed it herself.

"Please tell me Sarah... what were you talking about?"

"Nothing... just about ordinary things."

"And that's why you're crying..."

"..."

"Sarah please don't do this to me. Tell me what happened..." he tried, but she just shook her head. "We can solve it whatever it is."

"No, we can't." she whispered and started crying again. "I'm a monster..."

"I'm sure you're not," he tried to calm her down. "Jut tell me what happened..."

"No..."

"Right," he sighed, "Then if you won't tell me, I'll have to beat it out of him," he said and tried to stand up, when she pulled him back. It worked...

"No!" she sniffled. "Okay, just please don't do anything..." and this time she told him everything, even if a bit slowly from crying,"... but I didn't let him to kiss me. I love you Pete, please believe me." she was sobbing hard as she finished her story.

"Sarah..." he said softly.

"I don't want anything from him..."

"Hey..." he stroked her arm to make her look at him. "You did nothing wrong, okay?"

"What... you're not angry?"

"Of course, not." he smiled. "The most important thing you have to understand that I have no doubts about us, okay?"

"Really?"

"Of course."

"After all the things I've told you?"

"Yes. I perfectly know and feel that you love me Sarah. Actually I knew it even before you."

"But I hate myself..."

"Because you're confused, that's all." he smiled.

"..."

"I can see this whole thing from outside, so let me explain it... you've been fighting for the love and care of this man since you married him, am I right?"

"Uh-huh," she just nodded.

"You fell in love with him when he saved your father's business..." he said and stopped for a moment absently. "Wait, what if he was the one who caused the trouble, so he could save him?... Okay, okay! I'm just saying..." He quickly stopped, because she started to freak out. "But remaining at the facts, you fell in love with him and you loved him on hundred percent, but you got barely nothing in return, correct?"

"Uh-huh," she just nodded, feeling more and more uncomfortable hearing the truth.

"Since I work here all I can see," he continued, "That he has complete power over you... while you're constantly looking for an excuse for him."

"No, I..." she protested immediately,

"Just remember the first time when you mentioned the sanatorium... he convinced you that YOU are the problem, because YOU changed a lot recently."

"That's true," she looked down.

"And you continually think that you're not enough, you will never be good enough for him. You're depressed and underfed. He is working you to death, forces you to sleep with him... and now," he barely could control himself. "Now he says he just wanted to HELP? And he did everything FOR YOU?"

"..." she was terribly ashamed.

"It's insane Sarah!... And when he sees that you start to regain your senses after a long and hard marriage, where you lived under his rules, his oppression... and you realize another man around you, he suddenly change from this cold attitude to the husband of the century?!"

"..."

"He does it because he knows that he has power over you!"

"I know," she murmured.

"But you don't have to be ashamed of it Sarah..." she looked up with teary eyes. "Because it's absolutely normal that after so many years of yearning you hang on every little beam of hope," he stroked her arm gently. "And you just try to justify that it was not all for nothing... the love you felt for him over these many years."

"I know you're right Pete... in everything, really." she sniffled, looking up at him. "But then why... why the hell I feel so miserable?"

"Because he washed your brain out..." he sighed. "Look, I really do think that you have to be somewhere else a little... where he cannot influence you."

"I know."

"Sarah..." he took her hand, "Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Then please don't think just pack whatever you want, while I'll call the doctor that you leave earlier, okay?"

"Yes," she nodded with a grateful smile. "And Pete..."

"Don't say anything," he smiled and kissed her lovingly.

OOOOOOO

About an hour later Sarah was already sitting in the doctor's car ready to go. As Pete waved good bye to them, feeling a little relief... he turned back to Jill to ask a favor.

"It's a letter for the President..." he said with a serious look on his face, "Please give it to him, but two things are very important: he can only get it in the evening... and no one can know about this."

To be continued...


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The journey to the sanatorium was quite a few hours long, but actually she didn't mind at all. As the distance slowly grew between them, her mind became more and more clear and that was a fantastic feeling... after many years of subjection she finally felt she could breathe again.

So when she arrived to the sanatorium she was completely relaxed. The doctor escorted her to a private room, where she found the whole place was more like a boarding house in the countryside than a sanatorium. Her room has flower printed wallpaper and chabby-chic furniture, giving it a holiday home feeling what she liked so much. There was already prepared some lemonade on her nightstand, from which she poured herself a glass and stood out to the little balcony. The world outside was simply amazing... the little inside garden was literally empty, but it was full of life at the same time. It was summertime, so everything was alive. Birds on the trees, beetles in the grass, while the sun warmed up not just the air but her heart also. It was that kind of a moment when you breathe in the sweet warm summer air and you know in your bones that a magical time awaits you...

She couldn't tell how much time she spent on the balcony, but as she went back to her room Pete was already standing at the door. For a moment or so they just looked at each other and exchanged a knowing smile, they knew they've done it... and a moment later he was already hugging her tightly, finally feeling she really belongs to him.

Pete's family home was about ten minutes away from the sanatorium and it was much bigger than he told her before... actually it was a huge estate with ancient trees, a lake and a beautiful imposing house on it...

"Dad!" cried Pete happily, as he hugged the old man in front of him. "It's so good to see you!"

"Then you should come home more often."

"I know and I'm sorry... I have not much spare time you know."

"And as I see," he looked at Sarah with a smile, "I start to understand why you work so much..."

"Oh, yes." he chuckled, "Let me introduce you to Sarah," he turned around lovingly.

"Hello," she stepped closer, holding out her hand. "My name is Sarah and I'm really grateful to be here."

"I'm Martin," he smiled shaking hands, "And you really do not have to be grateful my dear. I owe you thanks for bringing my son home to me... come, Pete will show you the guest room upstairs. I'm sure you would like to relax a bit after this long journey."

"Yes, that would be fine indeed, thank you." she smiled sweetly.

"The guest room is upstairs, next to Pete's old room." He explained. "I do not use the stairs about my knees, so the whole floor will be completely your place."

"That sounds nice."

"So just go and make yourself at home, while I'll start to prepare the grill for tonight... I've planned a little welcome party for the two of you. "

"Oh, how kind. I can't wait for it." she smiled gratefully, because this warm welcome was such a good feeling for her.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"What do you think..." started Sarah on the top of the stairs, "I mean how much did you tell your father about us?"

"I just told him that I'll bring Sarah home," he smiled mischievously.

"I see... and that means?"

"I'm sure he knows what it means," he smiled and added, "After all, I'm always talking about you."

"I see," she nodded, her eyes shining.

"Wait, that's not the guest room." he stopped her at the last moment before she would opened the door.

"Really?" she teased him, her hand still on the doorknob. "So I guessed right which room was yours... Don't you want to let me into your place?"

"Of course it's not about that, but I would need a few minutes." He chuckled, "You know a little advantage..."

"Oh, so you want to hide all the lipstick imprinted photos from your ex-girlfriends, right?"

"I'm really glad you think that."

"Okay..." she changed the subject. "So there's the guest room?" she pointed to the other door.

"Yes, come on. Let me show you." he smiled and opened it for her. "It's actually a brand new room, I mean no-one ever used it before."

"It's lovely and cosy," she smiled as she looked around.

"The bed is comfortable...I mean I hope," he chuckled, "And there's a private bathroom."

"Fantastic, then I think I'll take a shower first."

"Of course, whatever you want. I already forgot that you're in the same clothes as yesterday."

"Yes, and for now I start to feel a bit uncomfortable."

"Then just go to the bathroom, while I'll take your suitcases upstairs."

"Thanks," she smiled gratefully as he headed to the door.

"And one more thing," he turned back. "Take your time. I mean I would really like you to make yourself at home. Take a shower, then sleep a bit, anything you like. I do not want you to feel the urge to come down and chat. You're not a guest here, okay?"

"Yes, I perfectly understand it." she smiled sweetly and gave him a kiss.

OOOOOOO

The bathroom was cozy and tidy with an enormous bathtub in it. As she quickly filled it up with hot water and used some lavender fragranced bath cream, she let herself sink into the hot smooth water and closed her eyes, what completely relaxed her... now she felt safe and warm, somehow who finally arrived home.

After the bath made its effect and she nearly fell asleep in the water, she slipped into a white fluffy bathrobe and laid down for a few minutes... what actually turned to three hours, so when she woke up she felt it was the most relaxing sleep she has ever had. The window was opened, letting in the sweet summer air... as she looked around she saw that Pete took up her suitcases and a glass of iced tea with some fruits. She smiled instinctively on his sweetness as she refreshed herself with the juicy bits.

OOOOOOOO

After she dressed up comfortably she went out to the garden checking the boys...

"You look stunning." smiled Pete, finding pleasure in the view as she stepped closer.

"Yes, because I feel so good." she answered with shining eyes. "The hot bath was amazing and I've never slept better in my life."

"I'm glad to hear that," Pete put his arm around her and escorted her to the big garden table.

"That's all for dinner?" she asked amazed, looking at the various ingredients on the table. The colors and shapes were simply amazing. "It's beautiful..."

"Just taste whatever you like," Martin turned around with a smile from the outside stove. "I love trying new combinations."

"Yes, Dad is a real hobby chef. He has an enormous vegetable garden, many kind of fruits and a beehive in the end of the estate."

"Bees?" Sarah was a bit frightened.

"Yes, but don't worry, they won't hurt you." he smiled. "Tomorrow I'll show you everything."

"Okay." she nodded relieved as Pete stroked her back lovingly. "Um...can I help you with the dinner?"

"Just enjoy your time," said the old man kindly. "I've heard about your eating problems... but you will surely recover soon, believe me." he winked, what Sarah rewarded with a shy smile. "Just taste and try whatever your eyes like. There are no rules..."

"Thank you... really." she smiled, "Then I think I would like some corn, it looks so nice."

"Very good choice." agreed Martin, and seeing as Pete kissed her head, he added "For both of you."

The grill party was slow and relaxing. They chatted a lot, while she ate quite a few things, what was a nice surprise for herself also.

"I think it's time to say good bye for me." said Martin after a while, "It's almost ten o'clock and my tv show is just getting started."

"Good night, Martin." she said kindly. "And thanks for this lovely evening, I really enjoyed it."

"The pleasure is mine," he smiled and took a last gratified look at his son, who cuddled on the bench with Sarah.

"A penny for your thoughts?" asked Pete fondly, stroking her arm as they remained alone. They were just sitting there, looking at the sky full of stars.

"I'm just happy..." she sighed, snuggling closer. "Utterly, tremendously happy to be here with you."

"Because you belong here," he remarked with a smile as he kissed her head lovingly.

OOOOOOOOOO

At the President's office...

"That's all for today Jill?"

"Yes, Sir." she nodded and gave him a big pack of documents he had to sign as he sat down at his desk. "Oh, and there's one more thing."

"Hm?" he looked up nonchalant.

"Here's a letter from Pete," she handed it.

"Oh... it seems he finally realized that he has nothing to do here," he smiled with satisfaction as he opened it, but a moment later he brushed everything down from his desk without any warning and rushed out shouting, "...That bloody bastard!"

Jill was used to his manner, but now she was really frightened for a moment from his vehemency. As she remained alone, she leant down and picked up Pete's letter from the ground... it was just a single line...

 _"You will never see her again."_

To be continued...


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Do you really think that?" she asked with a smile, enjoying the loving look in his eyes.

"What?"

"That I belong here..."

"I have no doubt about that," he answered wholeheartedly and leant closer to kiss her. Feeling him, tasting him was something she could never get enough of...

"Are you cold?" he pulled away a little.

"..."

"Just because your hand is ice cold."

"Oh... just a little bit." she said, trying to understate it. "It's not a big deal, really."

"Because I can bring something out for you or we can go inside as well, no problem." remarked Pete kindly.

"Well, then I think we should go inside... it was a long day after all."

"Okay," he smiled and pulled her up from the bench. As they walked hand in hand towards the house, they were both deep in thought. Pete was wondering on what would she want during her stay, sleeping together or apart, after all it was a question they haven't talked before... while Sarah was in a smaller kind of panic, thinking on sleeping together for a whole month will have consequences and she didn't want to hurt him. So when they reached the top of the stairs they just stood there in silence, looking at each other a bit puzzled.

"Well, as I see both of us have something in our minds what we should talk about," she started,

"Yes, you're absolutely right." he smiled relieved. "We should really talk about something..."

"But if it's not a problem, maybe not tonight." she cut in quickly. "It was a long and tiring day for both of us, so I think we should continue this tomorrow."

"Well, okay... if you want." answered Pete unsure.

"Then good night," she whispered, giving him a quick kiss and disappeared in the guest room, closing the door in front of him...

Pete just stood there for a few moments, trying to process that one way or another he got her answer... she wants to sleep separately. It was a thing he wanted to offer her, but he still felt disappointed, because being close to her in every sense of the word was something he was really yearning for.

Meanwhile in her room Sarah just paced up and down as she realized that if they spend a whole month together like a little honeymoon, Pete will surely get used to it and when they have to go back it will be a misery for him. She wanted to protect him no matter what, because remembering the sadness on his face in the woods still broke her heart... But actually that was just a part of the problem, because at home the fight will surely start again with John, and they will kill each other sooner or later...

So this whole thing was a mess and she didn't know what to do, but she also realized that she can't leave Pete in uncertainty, so after she pulled herself together a bit, she went over to his room and slowly opened his door...

"It's just me, can I come in?" she asked softly.

"But of course," he looked up happily and motioned her to sit down. "Look, I'm sorry Sarah." he started. "But I didn't want to offend you in any way, really."

"What?..." she whispered with unbelief as she sat down.

"I knew you need privacy and I didn't want to push you into something you don't want... I mean this vacation doesn't mean if you're here, you have to live with me in the same room."

"Oh my God Pete... you really think that?" she was shocked. "Gosh, it's absolutely not about that... I was just scared."

"Scared?" he repeated puzzled. "...but about what?"

"I... I just suddenly realized that this month I spend here is something more than what I thought before. So what if I show you a world what never will exist again?"

"How... how you mean that?"

"I wanna be with you Pete more than anything in the world, really... but what will happen if we get use to this honeymoon kind of thing, literally living together same room, same bed and then we have to go back?"

"Oh, I see." he smiled, finally understanding her. "Look, you always think too much Sarah. You usually stuck in the past or you fear from the future, but you never live in the present, right?" he asked and she just nodded. "If you will overthinking everything, you won't enjoy this holiday and it will be all wasted. So just try to let things go," he said kindly. "I know it's not an easy thing, but you have to try it. This month is a time we have to cherish... no matter what will happen later."

"Yes, I think you're right," she sighed. "But you know, too many things happened in the past to forget everything just easily."

"I know believe me."

"But I will aim to do it, I promise."

"That's all you need, and I will do everything I can to make it easier for you."

"Thanks, really." she nodded happily and looked down to her tiny hand in his, what made her smile instinctively. "Then what would you say for a... I don't know, maybe for a... 'welcome night'?"

"A 'welcome night'? What an idea! Let me see..." he pretended he was deep in thought, then with a quick movement - what made her chuckling - he laid her down on the bed, whispering "I think we definitely should try it..." and leant closer as she drew him into a sweet kiss...

OOOOOOOOOO

Next morning, she woke up with a smile on her face to the smooth sound of the shower... as she stretched out eyes closed, she felt totally relaxed because thanks to last night, no tension remained in her body... as she slowly looked around, it made her realize that she was still in Pete's room and the cardboard boxes everywhere left no doubt why he didn't want to let her in when they arrived. Looking closer, a photo was peeking out from one of the boxes, so she climbed out of bed and soon she could see the whole box was full of pictures and baby stuff...

"You have already woken up?" smiled Pete unsuspectingly, coming out from the bathroom in a towel around his waist. "Sarah?... Is everything okay?" he asked, seeing she finally turning around with astonishment on her face and a photo in her hand,

"...You have a child?!"

To be continued...


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

She asked him with a photo in her hand... but seeing that unlimited sadness in his eyes, she immediately regretted it.

"I had..." he answered and she couldn't hold back her tears. She just stepped closer and hugged him tightly, trying to show him how much she felt sorry for his loss.

"I'm sorry Pete, so terribly sorry..."

"I know," he whispered in her neck, then loosened his hug on her. "It was long ago."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Yes, of course." he said softly and they sat down to the bed, Sarah still holding his hand.

"..."

"About fifteen years ago, I was married." started Pete his story. "I met with a girl, we fell in love and one thing followed the other... so in the end we got married, then soon we had a child. He was a beautiful and very active baby. Always smiling and ready for fun, but from one day to the next he completely changed and soon it turned out he was sick. I will not burden you with the details, but despite we tried everything, shortly before his second birthday we lost him..." he took a deep breathe battling with the memories, while Sarah was trying not to cry.

"I can't imagine what it was like."

"Indescribable..." he sighed, "For a year or so we just lived from day to day like zombies, then we had to admit we cannot process what had happened... so our marriage couldn't survive it."

"There was too much pain," she remarked softly.

"Exactly... too much pain."

"I'm so sorry Pete," she whispered and hugged him tightly.

"I didn't know how to tell..."

"That's okay. I totally understand it, don't worry." she loosened her hug on him. "There's no opportunity for such a thing and I really didn't want to open the old wounds."

"Never mind, I knew I had to tell you sooner or later... but I didn't want to make you sad."

"It's inevitable."

"I mean this whole thing can be hard for you too."

"..."

"I guess it's not a coincidence that you do not have a child."

"Oh," she finally understood him. "No, it's not that tragical at all. I mean, I'm not sad about that."

"Really?" he didn't know how to ask why.

"Yes. When we got married with John, we enjoyed being just the two of us." she said, but immediately regretted it, so she continued quickly. "Then when it was time for a baby we had been trying for a year, but not really hard just... you know. Then we suspected there must be a problem with one of us, so we visited a few doctors and it turned out that John has some genetical disorders, he will never have a child."

"I see," nodded Pete regretfully. "Then what was 'plan B'? I mean..."

"Oh John did not forced this whole thing anymore, he just worked even harder."

"That's okay, but what about you?"

"Oh I... it's just," she didn't know how to tell. "Look, I've never told anyone this before."

"Okay," he stroked her hand encouragingly. "You can tell me anything, you know."

"Yes... so when it turned out we can't have a child, I felt... relief." she finally said it. "I was happy that I won't have a child from him. I know it sounds cruel or strange or anything like that..."

"No, not at all." he said kindly. "You just didn't want a child from a man who doesn't love you enough."

"Yes, that's it." she was so grateful he understood her. "That's the point... from him. In those days of our marriage I already knew that it's not what I wanted or expected from this whole thing. I truly believe that volunteering a child is a part of a process. You meet someone, fall in love, plan a future together, then when you feel yourself totally safe in that relationship, mostly emotionally... after a time you start to yearn for a baby," he stroked her hand lovingly. "But I don't want a child to this insecurity."

"I totally understand it," he smiled, what made her feel relieved. "But... if we stay with this line of reasoning..."

"Yes?" she asked with a smile, guessing what he wants.

"If... don't ask how... but if we would end up together..."

"I would surely want a baby from you." she said quickly and saw the happiness in his eyes.

"I'm glad you think so," he smiled, stroking her face and there was silence for a few moments. "So after we discussed the hard questions of life... what would you say for a light breakfast?"

"It's a lovely idea," she said happily. "I'll just take a shower and get dressed..."

OOOOOOOOOO

A few minutes later Pete was already in the kitchen, making some coffee... and a cup of tea for Sarah.

"Good morning," she smiled, after she was watching Pete for a few moments as he was busy with their breakfast.

"Good morning, my dear." he turned around, exchanging a sweet kiss with her. "I've made some tea for you."

"Oh, how kind. Thank you." she handed it gratefully and taking a sip made her smile. "It's so delicious. You know, you really make tea better than me... and it's a big thing."

"Especially because I never drink tea," he chuckled.

"Yes, that's the strangest in it."

"So what would you like for breakfast?" he asked.

"I think I'll leave that on you."

"Right."

"But... until you'll be ready, I'll make some fruit salad." she said proudly, enjoying the happiness on his face. She knew he's glad when she wants to eat by herself. "So where can I find some fruits?"

"Um... I think," he looked around quickly, "On the bottom shelf."

'I already see," she nodded and stepped closer. "Oh, I've found an ananas..." she held up gladly.

"Really?"

"Yes, but I didn't know your father grows exotic fruits as well."

"Actually... it's from the supermarket." they burst out laughing. "Sorry, but it seems we have limits as well."

"Okay," she tried to stop laughing. "Then I'll make this for breakfast, if you like ananas."

"Yes of course I like it, but let me help you with it, okay?"

"Oh, it's not necessary. I can handle it, don't worry." she declared, "Just give me a knife."

"Are you sure?" he asked kindly.

"Yes absolutely."

"Okay, then here you are." he offered her a chopper.

"Um, maybe something smaller would be fine. A little knife or..."

"You need this believe me." he chuckled, but seeing her determination, he gave her a small knife. "But let me know if you would need help."

"I will..." she said and started cutting it, but actually with not much success, while Pete just leant against the kitchen counter with a smile on his face... he found the scene awfully funny.

"... now?" he asked after a while.

"No thanks," she refused his help and continued the suffering. She was really persistent that's sure.

"... okay and now?"

She finally stopped and took a deep sigh... she had to face with the truth, "Could you..."

"Of course," he smiled and took it out of her hand, then chopped it easily with the tool he offered originally. "... here you are."

"You're really enjoying this aren't you?" she asked with a smile.

"I love how stubborn you can be," he remarked and gave her a kiss.

"Really? Then if I'm so stubborn..." she pretended she was deep in thought, "Then what would you say if I would insist you to take a break?" she smiled mischievously.

"And what for exactly?" he stepped closer, knowing that look in her eyes.

"For this..." she whispered and drew him closer, kissing him slowly and softly. As she deepened the kiss, he embraced her tightly and pinned her against the kitchen counter... and for a short time they completely lost touch with reality.

"I must say it was better than coffee," he smiled against her lips as they broke the kiss.

"Really?... but your coffee was quite delicious with a hint of vanilla in it."

"Did you feel it?"

"Uh-huh," she chuckled and gave him another kiss. "But now, I think I'm leaving you alone, otherwise breakfast will never be ready."

"There could be something in it," he agreed fondly. "It seems I cannot concentrate when you're near me."

"I know and I love it," she smiled. "So I'm going outside with these and set the table while you'll be ready..."

OOOOOOOOOOO

As she stepped out to the morning sun she felt happiness and peace... reaching the big garden table, she set down comfortably and closed her eyes, letting herself to breath in the sweet summer air, what filled her up with hopes and dreams... She was thinking she had just arrived a day ago and still she felt herself completely at home. Sitting in the garden with her morning tea, while Pete... her Pete... was making breakfast in the kitchen was more than fairytale like, so she could say at this precious moment in time she had everything she's ever wanted... and it was wonderful.

"It didn't last long, did it?" Pete asked with a smile as he put down the big breakfast tray, waking her up from daydreaming.

"Absolutely not." she answered, her eyes smiling. "Oh my God, it's all for breakfast?" she was amazed, looking at the variety of foods.

"I just wanted you to have a choice." her glance was grateful, "So here's some scrambled eggs, croissants, jam and butter, a few mini sandwiches and coffee, because I know how much you love it."

"There's no word for it," she chuckled. "Especially tasting it from your lips."

"And I'm gladly serve it from there anytime," he teased her and she just laughed.

"That's good to hear... then come on, sit next to me." she patted the bench. "So we can share the fruits first."

"I really like this idea..."

"Good morning everyone," smiled Martin as he arrived with a big basket full of flowers. "I took some tulips into the house and... here's the most perfect flower to another." he picked out a pink one.

"Oh, thank you Martin. It's beautiful," smiled Sarah and gladly accepted the pink tulip. "Actually, this is my favorite flower."

"Really? Then it seems, I knew it instinctively."

"Hey Dad... she is already taken if you don't mind," joked Pete.

"I do not mind at all," he teased back. "And don't forget that you inherited everything from me, so obviously I have better chances than you."

"That's true," he laughed up, then turned to Sarah. "It seems everybody is competing for your love my dear."

"As always..." she got into the game. "But I only hope I have a choice," she added with a smile.

"I'm quite confident, but may the best man win." he said and they all laughed up. "Then returning to those flowers Dad... it seems you woke up quite early this morning."

"Yes, because I have a lot of things to do. Oh that reminds me, after breakfast could you go and grab my medicines at the pharmacy then pop into the post office?"

"Yeah, sure." nodded Pete and turned to Sarah. "It's okay?"

"Yes, of course. I'm just sorry that I can't be with you."

"I know... but I'll hurry back I promise," he stroked her arm. "By the way, do you need anything from the shop?"

"No, thank you. I'm fine."

"Just don't worry about her," smiled Martin, then turned to Sarah. "While he is away, I can show you the honey storage if you want."

"Yes, that would be wonderful." nodded Sarah happily.

OOOOOOO

The town center was not too far away, so Pete quickly arranged everything. As he finished at the post office, he stopped by the newsstand and picked up the first newspaper what came to hand, _'Breaking News: The First Lady Disappeared!'_ he read on the front page... with a satisfied smile on his face.

To be continued...


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Can we go?" asked Martin with a smile, arriving back from the house with an empty basket in his hand.

"Yes, of course." nodded Sarah and they started their journey towards the end of the estate. "You know I really love honey so I can't wait to see everything, but I also have to admit... I'm a bit scared of bees."

"Yes, I've already realized it. So don't worry, I've decided I won't show you the bee house."

"Oh, thank you. I really appreciate it."

"So... how are you feeling?" asked the old man kindly as they were walking slowly on the road. "Have you gotten already used to being here?"

"Yes, absolutely." she said with an absent minded smile, "Being with Pete is really like... being at home."

"I see," nodded Martin happily. "You know as a father, it's such a good feeling to see Pete so happy again... I haven't seen him like this for a very long time."

"Yes, he told me what happened fifteen years ago."

"It was an awfully hard time for everybody and I was afraid he could never get over it. After the divorce he didn't want anybody in his life again. I mean he didn't live as a monk, but never really mentioned anybody, so I was really happy when he started to work at The White House, and from his very first day, he was talking about you all the time... yes," he smiled, seeing the happiness in her eyes. "It didn't matter what was the topic, you were in every story of his... and I perfectly knew what it means."

"You know, it's funny in a way," she remarked softly, after a few moments walking in silence. "Because when we met, there wasn't any happiness in me. I was awfully depressed, lonely and... I don't know," she took a sigh. "Then Pete almost magically appeared in my life and he was the one who brought me back from the darkness. And now, knowing how much pain he has inside of him and still he is the most caring man I've ever met, everything means so much more than before. He is a wonderful man... and I truly believe, he is the best thing that ever happened to me."

"That's really good to hear as a father," smiled Martin. "But you also seem a bit sad... or worried?"

"Yes," she looked down.

"So you're worrying, right?"

"Awfully." she sighed, didn't want to come up with this. "Why?... you're not?"

"No, not at all." smiled the old man with confidence.

"But how? I mean you know who my husband is and he already had a serious fight with Pete. They literally could kill each other and I don't know what will happen when we go back. I'm awfully fear for him..."

"But I don't," he smiled, seeing the puzzled expression on her face. "Look, Pete is very determined and always know what he's doing. If he wants something, he will go after it until he gets it, and it doesn't matter what kind of a thing it is... I see that he loves you more than any woman before, so the only thing you have to decide is, you want him or not."

"There is nothing to decide." she said with one breath, "I want him, that was never a question for me."

"Right, then the rest of it is just a detail." he said with confidence. "He will arrange everything."

"I see, but... how?"

"Don't care about how, it doesn't matter," he said and there was something incredibly reassuring and confident in the way he was speaking. "So... what would you say for a little honey?"

As they reached the honey storage Martin showed her everything, the various little honey jars with acacia honey and nuts or fruits in them. It was simply amazing, like a little treasury.

"This really has walnuts in it?" she asked, taking down a little jar.

"Yes, that's the most popular one, by the way it's Pete's favorite also."

"Oh, really?" she smiled instinctively. "Can I?"

"Yes of course, anything you like. And there's a spoon on the table."

"Thank you. I'm really curious that the walnut has honey in it or not. You know like that vodka infused melon."

"Oh, it's not." he chuckled. "But I think you will like it anyway."

"Well, let me see..." she smiled and tasted it. "Gosh... it's amazing."

"I knew it." said the old man, "So just eat anything you like, there are no rules... but now I have to check on the bees, but just if you did not change your mind and don't want to come with me?"

"Oh no... but thank you." she smiled and watched him leaving. After she remained alone, she just sat down to the old wooden floor, eating like a child... happily and carefree.

"I've caught you," smiled Pete, standing in the doorway for a few moments, looking at her lovingly.

"..." while she was not able to speak with her mouth full, just tried not to laugh.

"You know, you're like a kid caught in the pantry with a big jam jar." he chuckled. "You're full of honey everywhere."

"But it's so good... I could eat it all day long," she just laughed, what made him happy, because it was so good to see her like that.

"Just feel free to do it if you want, and I think there's a basket somewhere, so we can take with us as many as you want."

"That's wonderful... just could you help me up first?" she smiled, showing up her hands full of honey.

"Yes, of course." he stepped closer and gently lifted her up by her arms. "Here you are."

"Thanks."

"And there's a sink over there where you can wash your hands."

"Oh, how practical..."

"Yes and what is more, on your right side is a little fridge with fresh milk in it, what is perfect for honey... would you like a glass of it?"

"Yes, absolutely. I'm awfully thirsty." she nodded happily and dried her hands. "Thanks... oh, it's perfect. Actually this whole place is enchanting."

"I love when you're so happy," he said with an absent minded smile, which she just stepped closer and kissed him softly. "That was incredibly sweet..."

"Really?" she smiled instinctively. "I'm sure mostly about the honey."

"I don't think honey has anything to do with it," he teased her. "... So you want to take from these to the house?"

"Yes, of course... I think first I'll stay at the walnut one."

"Right," he winked and packed a few jars into the basket. "Enough?"

"I guess for a whole year..." she chuckled and they started to go back to the house hand in hand. "You arrived back quite fast."

"Yes, there were just a few people in town. Oh that reminds me, you said you didn't need anything, but I brought you a few things anyway."

"Really? That's so sweet of you, thank you. And what did you brought me?"

"It's a secret," he teased her.

"Ah, okay." she laughed up. "Let it be."

"So... you were fine with my Dad?"

"Yes, of course. He is a very kind man and he really reassured me."

"Reassured? About what?"

"..."

"I see. Look..." he started, then suddenly shook his head. "You know what? Never mind. You're okay now?"

"Absolutely."

"Fine," he smiled and kissed her head lovingly. "That's the only thing what matters... and Sarah?" he stopped them.

"Yes?"

"I will protect you, protect us... no matter what."

"I know," she nodded with smiling eyes and let him to hug her for a moment, breathing in his scent what she loved so much...

As they reached the house, they headed straight to the kitchen where there was a big cardboard box on the table with full of everything.

"So what did you get me?" she asked happily waiting for the things he brought her.

"Well, first... here's a few packs of Haribo."

"You know me to well. I'm fond of all kind of candies, especially the sour ones."

"Yes, I can still remember your face near candies," he chuckled as he took out another thing. "And a giant jar of Nutella."

"Wow, it's... far beyond perfect," she grabbed it quickly. "And I must say I've fallen in love with you again."

"Actually, that was my goal," he said fondly, "And to keep your feelings up, I also brought you some ananas for breakfast, and a few ingredients for a good tiramisu. That's a real calorie bomb, so..."

"Thank you." she smiled gratefully, knowing how much he was trying to help.

"And last but not least... I never really saw you with these kind of things, but here are some fashion magazines. You know, if you would just sit out to the garden and you would want to flip through something."

"Thanks Pete, really. All these things and the magazines are so kind and thoughtful," she told him with shining eyes. "But wait, I think there's something else in here... a newspaper?"

To be continued...


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"That's for me!" cried Martin and picked out the newspaper from Sarah's hand. "Sorry, I've been waiting for this edition for a very long time."

"Really?" she asked a bit unsure.

"Yes, it's a... a special edition... about gardening."

"I see." she decided it's better to leave it on him, "So, I'm taking these magazines upstairs, then I've thought we should make lunch together with Pete as a little 'thank you' for this holiday."

"Oh, I really like this idea." remarked Martin happily, "And Pete is quite good in cooking, so he'll gladly help, right?"

"Yes, of course... great idea." smiled Pete finally relieved, and they watched her leaving with an absent minded smile on her face, because she was sure there was some kind of a plot in progress. "Thanks Dad, you're a lifesaver."

"I saw the fright on your face," he chuckled. "So what's in this newspaper what she shouldn't know about?" he asked and turned it to see the front page. "Uh-huh, so she disappeared, but she doesn't know about it, right?"

"Yes, something like that."

"Then I think it's time to tell me the details..." he said and Pete did as he asked. "...But don't you think the President will search his wife right here, where the sanatorium is?"

"Not really, because most likely it was just a diversion... you know, she goes to a sanatorium, so that way we can run away together. I'm not attached to this place in any form, the estate is not on your name, the car I use is not mine, plus no-one knows where I work and no-one saw her when she left that place."

"Yes, there could be something in it."

"It's like... hiding after a crime in front of the police station."

"Ah, that makes more sense, indeed. But according to the newspapers they only search for her, not the two of you."

"Yes of course, because the President will not proclaim from the housetop that his wife is on the run with another man."

"After all, that's understandable." agreed Martin. "So you have a plan, right?"

"Yes I have, but I need a bit more time to make things moving."

"Actually... you not really have much time. I mean sooner or later this month will over, at least for her and she still thinks she's on a holiday... legally."

"Yes, that's true."

"So you can count on me in anything that's not a question, but have you been thinking on what is she going to say when she will find out the truth?"

"That will be the hard part indeed," sighed Pete. "But I'm just hoping we'll be over it somehow... Anyway, thanks really for your help. I owe you one."

"Yes, you do." he smiled widely and Pete already knew it won't be cheap. "But there's only one thing I ask."

"Just say it... don't spare me."

"A grandchild."

"Ah, okay. I'm on it, don't worry."

"Really?" asked Sarah with a surprised tone as she arrived back. "Is there something I should know about?"

"I don't think so," said Pete with a smile. "We're just teasing each other with Dad, true?"

"Yes, absolutely. And I have to read this newspaper right now, so if you'll excuse me," he joked and hurried out.

"So you've already promised him a grandchild?" she asked with a serious expression, could not help to tease him.

"You know how it is..." he answered a bit puzzled.

"No, tell me."

"It was just a joke... Dad always comes up with this." he said, but her expression didn't change. "And I promised him of course, but it didn't mean anything concrete."

"..."

"I mean..."

"I think we should continue this upstairs." she tried to be firm and headed to the stair's direction.

"Oh... okay." answered Pete unsure, but followed her. The situation was already suspicious for him.

"Close the door please," she asked after they reached her room, then she could not hold herself back anymore, "Because... I think we should start practicing right now," and with that she burst out laughing, followed by him.

"That was... mean, you know that?" he asked with a mischievous smile, pulling her closer and holding her tightly.

"Sorry, but I could not help myself."

"Then now, you have to bear the... hard... consequences of your little joke," he said with a naughty smile as he laid her down to the bed, climbing over her.

"Really?" she chuckled, stroking his chest eagerly. "Because I can... hardly... wait for the consequences," and with that they were lost in their dreamland again... more passionately than ever.

OOOOOOO

Later in the kitchen...

"What are you cooking? A twelve pound turkey?" teased them Martin as he arrived back from the garden, because lunch was still nowhere.

"It was hard..." she said, but quickly shook her head with a smile, "I mean difficult... difficult to find out the menu."

"I see." he nodded, seeing that something was going on, so it's better to leave them, "Then I'll come back later."

"Okay," she said, and as they remained alone she buried her face into Pete's shoulder with a chuckling, "It seems I won't be able to use this word in public anymore."

"What a pity, because it's so sexy as you can say it." he smiled against her neck, kissing it lovingly... enjoying the intimacy, what was growing between them day by day.

"Gosh, I think lunch will never be ready," smiled Sarah, absolutely not intended to be complaining. "So we really have to concentrate on cooking... at least for a limited time."

"Right, we'll try it, I promise." he chuckled and gave her a last kiss. "Any idea about what do we want to cook?"

"Nothing at all, but I'll surely find out something." she remarked, then opened the fridge. "Let's see what's in here... oh, there's a huge chicken. So maybe I'll roast it with..." she looked around quickly. "Potatoes, onions and green beans... and what would you say for a big bowl of salad and some spicy sauce to it?"

"It brings the water to my mouth," he admired her.

"Then do you want to help me with the vegetables?"

"But of course... with anything," he answered fondly, enjoying every minute of being with her.

OOOOOOO

The lunch was a real success, everybody was amazed on her cooking skills... especially Martin who remarked,

"I suppose that's what they say: she is pretty, smart... and she can even cook."

"Thank you," smiled Sarah gratefully. "Although I can't even remember the last time I cooked a proper lunch."

"It's like cycling, you can't forget it." added the old man kindly.

"Yes, it was really delicious," smiled Pete, squeezing her hand gently. "As always..."

"Oh, you mean that sandwich what I made you last time?" she chuckled. "It was nothing."

"I love any kind of food you make, even if it's just a sandwich." her eyes were shining. "And I'll make you some dessert in the afternoon... that tiramisu I've promised."

"That sounds nice, but I thought we should take a walk after lunch."

"Sure," he answered happily. "I wanted to tell you that we should go to the lake anyway. So I could show you my favorite places."

"I can't wait for that," she smiled sweetly.

"Then why don't you go now?" asked Martin, "And I will make that tiramisu until you go back."

"Really?"

"Yes... it's not a problem for me."

"Thanks Dad, really."

"Yes, that would be perfect," she exchanged a smile with Pete. "And we should take a few things with us... maybe a few packs of Haribo."

"Of course," chuckled Pete, "Just the essentials... but what would you say to some drink and a blanket?"

"Very romantic." she sighed, locking her eyes with him.

"That was my intention." he added fondly.

"Okay, it's better if you two go, because as I can see you're already in another world," laughed Martin...

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile in the President's office...

"Is there any useful information?" asked the President firmly, leaning back with a threatening look in his chair.

"No yet, Sir." mumbled the police chief. "We haven't found anything yet, but..."

"Then what the hell have you been doing so far?" he slapped the table angrily. "They can be nearly anywhere now..."

"I'm sure the media will help us Sir, the First Lady is quite recognizable."

"Of course she is, but I don't think she is still smiling and waving with the American flag in her hand... Do you understand that?"

"Yes Sir, we will do everything we can."

"That's not enough!" cried the President, "I want my wife back!... dead or alive."

To be continued...


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"So I found a blanket and a bottle of white wine," Pete showed it with a smile. "It's okay?"

"Yes, of course." she nodded happily. "Perfect choice."

"Right, then all we need is two glasses and we can go... but just if you don't want to take anything else of course," he turned back kindly.

"Uhm..."

"Yes?"

"Don't you have accidentally... paper cups?"

"Yes we have of course, but for what?"

"For the wine."

"For the wine?!" he asked surprised.

"Yes, because if we use this, we do not have to carry so many things."

"I can carry it no problem..." he smiled fondly. "But do you really want to drink wine from paper cups?" he still could not believe it.

"Why? You think I can only use crystal glasses?" she chuckled. "I'm not that picky, you know."

"No it's not about that, just..."

"Just?" she repeated sweetly, stepping closer to him.

"... just you mean more to me than give you wine from paper cups." he said softly, and she cupped his face before he leant closer and kissed her lovingly... "Hey what's this?" he could not help but laughed against her lips as he accidentally touched her pockets. "Your pockets are full of... Haribo?"

"Yes, why?" she tried to be nonchalant.

"No, I'm asking you 'why'?" he chuckled.

"Because this way we surely won't leave them at home."

"I promise it won't happen," he smiled, holding out his hand. "You can give it to me... I swear."

"Okay..." she rolled her eyes playfully and finally gave him the sweets. "But take care of them."

"Of course... and you know what? I will put them right into this picnic basket," he picked it out under the table. "It's big enough for anything else you want."

"What?" she laughed up. "Then why we're talking about what we can carry or not?"

"I really don't know," he held up his hands with a smile, loving to tease her. "So now as we have enough space, then what would you say for a pack of biscuits? Just in case..."

"Very good idea," she could not wait to tease him back. "Other way... I would surely drink myself until skinny dipping mood."

"..." he just wandered for a moment, then quickly took it out. "I think I changed my mind, we absolutely no need for biscuits."

"Really? Because you never know," she could not help herself.

"I hope you're right... and it's certainly a good sign that you do not bring your swimming dress with you."

"Sorry, but it doesn't mean anything, because..." she leant closer and whispered in his ear, "I'm wearing knickers..."

"Oh my God..." he whispered, squeezing her waist with desire, but suddenly stopped. "Hey, you have knickers on you!"

"Of course I have, that's what I'm telling you," she laughed wholeheartedly.

"But I've heard you're not wearing them."

"Obviously... because it seems you can only hear what you want to hear."

"Are you sure?" he asked playfully. "Then have you ever heard about the creative power of thoughts, hm?"

"Oh so you say I'll not wearing them soon, right?" she looked at him mischievously.

"Do you wanna bet?"

"No... but just because I love winning," she laughed up and let him to drew her close for a sweet kiss...

OOOOOOOO

As they slowly reached the lake, Sarah was already enchanted by the atmosphere...

"It's beautiful," she smiled, looking around amazed. "I already understand why you love this place so much. It's so peaceful and eternal in a way."

"Yes exactly. Sitting here and watching the endless water, this big open space is so relaxing. I've spent many summers here."

"At the lake?" she asked lovingly.

"No, I mean right here... at this pier," he said as he stopped them.

"Oh, a hidden spot."

"Yes, a hidden spot just for the two of us."

"What a lovely place, I already love it." she remarked and wanted to sit down, but he stopped her.

"Wait, I'm just spreading out this blanket first. The wood is quite old you know, so it's much more secure and comfortable."

"Oh... thanks," she smiled gratefully and took off her shoes, sitting down on the edge of it. "Wow, the water is so silky and warm," she said as she put in her legs. "It's perfect for swimming."

"Absolutely and we can swim anytime you want."

"Okay... but maybe a bit later. Now, I just would love to sit here for a while."

"Sure," he agreed and sat down next to her. "You know, actually this is my favorite place in the whole world."

"Really?"

"Yes, it's so quiet and relaxing."

"Like a hiding place..." she said dreamily.

"Yes, it is." he smiled. "When I wanted to be alone or just needed to clear my head, I always sat here and watched the water."

"It clears your mind, frees your soul... like a magical place what solves your problems."

"You perfectly feel it," he stroked her hand as they exchanged a smile. "And now I'm finally here with you..." he admired her.

"Yes, after your childhood friends and those girls who you took here as a date," she teased him.

"Do you really think that?" he chuckled. "Then I tell you a secret..."

"You don't want to say..."

"But I will... you're the first one I ever share this place with."

"Are you serious?" her eyes were shining.

"Yes, you are the one and only." he whispered and kissed her shoulder as she just nestled in his arms... then they were sitting there in silence, watching the water happily... "A penny for your thoughts?" he asked softly after a while.

"I'm just daydreaming."

"Yes, I can see it from your smile..." he stroked her arm. "Don't you want to tell me?"

"It's just a silly thing."

"Oh, I see... so I was in it."

"Who else?" she chuckled. "Okay, but it's just a silly nonsense."

"Those are my favorites," he kissed her shoulder.

"It was just a vision..." she started, looking at the water dreamily. "We were standing here on this pier. It was the end of summer and I could feel the wood under my bare feet, what was warmed up by the sun... I was wearing a light flower printed summer dress and the wind gently blew my hair... we were standing in front of each other, holding hands and I felt so utterly carefree and happy like never before... it was our wedding," she turned to face with him. "And during the ceremony I heard the priest, but didn't understand what he was talking about... I was just holding your hands, feeling your loving look on me and as I looked down... my belly was already visible." she smiled and touched it softly.

"Beautiful vision..." whispered Pete happily, gently covering her hand on her belly as their eyes locked.

"But it's just a silly daydream," she shook her head quickly, then took off her dress with a smile. "Come on, it's time to try this magical water out..." and with that she jumped in happily.

"... hopefully summer will long enough for everything," smiled Pete just to himself, then jumped after her...

OOOOOOOOOOO

It was already in the evening when they arrived back to the house in dirty clothes and happy tiredness...

"I think I do not have to ask how was your trip at the lake," smiled Martin as they were shined from happiness.

"It was fantastic," smiled Pete.

"Yes, and the water was simply magical."

"I'm glad to hear that." he nodded, "The tiramisu is in the fridge and Pete, an old friend of yours called you... I think you should call him back."

"Yes of course," he agreed and turned to Sarah, who just stroked his arm with a smile,

"Just take your time... and while you're on the phone I'll take a shower."

"Okay," he smiled gratefully and gave her a quick kiss. "...Who was it?" he asked as the two men remained alone.

"Your friend from that newspaper."

"Finally," said Pete with a satisfied smile and dialed the number on the slip of paper in his hand. "Then let the game begin..."

To be continued...


End file.
